The Heart's Choice
by Nixy
Summary: JOTT With fate and powerful forces against them, the world can finally see just how strong a lover's bond can be. REVIEW. CHAPTER 14 UP! rating for safety.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Prologue  
  
In the cool night air, the atmosphere was silent. The sound of the leaves blowing in the gentle breeze was emphasized against the quiet. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters stood undisturbed and in darkness. Each pupil sound asleep in his or her own bed far away from the real world in their own fantasies. All accept for two, the eldest students, Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Both so alike and yet so different, both an age of 18 it would seem only right. Since the beginning of their friendship as young children. Destined to be lovers? Was it fate that would bring them together during the night or drew them to become so close? More than best friends. As they lay side by side, neither of them spoke, Jean nestled close to Scott, his arm casually draped over her waist. It was timeless. And in this night a new seed was planted within them. They knew not what it was nor did they care - neither of them rejected it or try to fight it. It seemed only normal for them to feel this way. Two best friends just enjoying each other's company. Both unaware of the future - 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Just want to say a random thank you to all who have reviewed any of my fics, you have really helped me and boosted my confidence up a notch. I can't tell you how much all your thoughts and comments mean to me.  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter One  
  
The only light was that of a small candle flame, casting dancing shadows across the walls of a bedroom. The heat of two bodies sat upon the soft bristles of the dark purple carpet in the center of the dimly lit room. They sat opposite each other with the candle placed on a plate in between them. They sat in silence. Jean Grey - an intelligent young woman of 18 sat in nothing but a long blue nightshirt and briefs. Her dark, red hair hung loosely down her back. Her knees were bent with a drawing-pad resting upon them. In her right hand she held a 2B pencil and she was slowly and carefully sliding the lead across the plain, white sheet of the paper. Her bright green eyes glancing up from the paper every now and then to take in more of the sight before her and then looking down to the paper and drawing it.  
  
"Hold still" she hissed through closed teeth. The figure before her tensed and held his breath. Scott Summers, a boy of also 18 - almost 19 with thick brown hair and a pair of thick ruby coloured goggle like glasses resting on the bridge of his young nose. His hair parted down the middle, the front of it flopping helplessly over the sides of his face and the corners of his eyes. He too was dressed for bed in a pair of gray boxers. Scott bit his lip trying not to stir. He pinched the base of his chin suddenly feeling the need to move. He was sitting cross-legged with his left elbow resting on the top of his knee, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He debated whether he should apologize for the sudden movement but decided against it. He glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye and his heart jumped. The dim light of the candle slowly becoming smaller as the wick of the candle melts. Her plain face, free of make-up was beautiful. He longed to reach out and touch her pale, clear skin, which looked a contrast of orange and blue from where the darkness and the light of the candle cast upon her face. Even with her hair slightly muffled and messed and her face naked he wondered if it were possible for her to appear more stunning.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Her voice was unexpected. Scott blinked several times still frozen in his position. Jean had not glanced up from her drawing. He could see a slight smirk across her lips as she looked up again. It was as if she could feel his need to move. She smiled at him tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I am almost done Scott," she said looking back to her paper and sketching some more. Scott gave an invisible shrug not looking away.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" she asked. Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I not allowed to look at you?" he said doing the best he could to keep his lips still. Jean shook her head forcing herself to concentrate.  
  
"Nearly finished" she sang beginning to scratch the pencil against the page once again.  
  
"Just don't make me look weird" he murmured. Jean looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you implying that I would Mr. Summers?" she asked. Scott swallowed fighting back a grin and shook his head. She sighed turning back to her page. Scott drew a breath and let it out in a deep sigh. He looked about the room for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time. The walls were covered in a light purple paper, a few wooden shelves hung nailed to the walls all of which displayed trophies and novels. Certificates hung from the walls in frames next to the dressing table, which stood up against the wall opposite from where Scott sat. Up against the far wall was Jean's single bed placed beside the window and opposite the bed stood the wardrobe. Photographs stood upon the window ledge and on the small wooden bedside table, most of her family, mother and father and sister. On her bedside table next to the lamp were two pictures one of which was of every one living in the mansion and the other was of him and Jean on her 18th birthday. He smiled at the memory, they had all just finished a meal, laughing they were pushed together. Both laughing at a previously told joke, Jean slipped her arms around him and hugged his waist. He obliged and draped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. That was nearly a year ago. Scott sighed closing his eyes, he could still remember the sensation when he felt the touch of Jean's arms around him.  
  
"Done!" Jean announced. Her voice was filled with triumph. Scott sighed allowing himself to fall on to his back. He pulled himself back into a sitting position putting a hand over his mouth to cover up a yawn.  
  
"Lets see it" he stretched out his hand gesturing for the drawing pad, which was now being held up against Jean's chest. She gave a small smile throwing the pencil to the floor and drew the pad back from her body a bit and observed her own drawing.  
  
"Jean." Scott waved his hand to her, "You can not make me sit here for over an hour and not show me". Jean bit her lip looking at his face. She knew his face so well, better then her own. She knew every wrinkle, every frown crease and the shape of his nose.  
  
"I am sure it looks great" Scott reassured leaning forward and grasping the pad in-between his fingers. In the center of the page were his head and the top of his shoulders. The light and dark gray pencil marks had all come together to form the features of his face and the shading cast upon it. Scott was rendered speechless, his mouth opened as if he was about to speak but the words refused to come out. Jean but her lip waiting for him to speak. Scott shook his head looking up at Jean.  
  
"Jean - this is brilliant" he finally managed to speak. Jean smiled feeling her cheeks flush and she shrugged. Scott placed the pad on the carpet beside him and covered his mouth to muffle another yawn.  
  
"Thank you" she murmured leaning back propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at him, feeling his stare. They sat in silence, the only sounds was that of the soft ticking of the bedside clock. The window that had been standing ajar letting in the cool breeze suddenly blew open caught in a strong gust of wind slamming it shut. Jean and Scott both jumped at the sudden loud noise and the wind blew out the candle sitting between them, leaving them in total darkness. They sat still for several seconds before the sound of movement caused Jean's ears to twitch. She squinted her eyes, blinded by the sudden absence of light. She shuffled herself over stretching her legs and arms.  
  
Suddenly Jean's legs were pushed forward causing her gasp at the sudden contact. The force on her legs was hard and solid, the sound of Scott groaning as he tried to keep his balance drowned the silence. His feet intertwined with her long legs causing him to fall forward landing hard with an 'omph'.  
  
Jean breathed in a sharp gasp if air as the sudden pressure of Scott's body atop hers was forced upon her. She closed her eyes and winced feeling Scott do the same. There was a moment's silence both gathering their breath, Jean feeling slightly winded. Her body seemed to tense underneath his, unfamiliar sensations ran through her causing goose bumps to appear.  
  
"Jean -"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She made no attempt to try and get up, instead she felt herself sinking into the carpet, her muscles relaxing.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked, her voice barley above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah - sorry if I hurt you"  
  
"It's OK"  
  
She began to giggle lifting her arms and allowing them to fall upon his bare back. She could feel him do the same. She could feel his breath on her face as he laughed silently. Jean could now make out the features of his face as her eyes were getting used to the darkness. He was looking at her, his laughter had stopped and he was now staring at her.  
  
*You are beautiful*  
  
She didn't know if he was meant to project the words into her head, but she heard it and blushed. Unable to keep the smile from her face she stopped giggling and stared back, trying to find his eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. She let out an awkward breath as Scott lifted his arms and placed the palms of his hands onto the carpet and raised his body off of hers. He hovered where he was for a second before pushing himself off onto his knees. Jean sat up pushing her hair out of her face and putting a hand to her throat feeling a shiver pass through her.  
  
"Sorry" he said, his face close to hers again. Jean smiled wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"It's Ok" she whispered. Scott met her gaze and held it. It was Jean who looked away first. Scott's watch bleeped sounding that another hour had passed and it was now 3:00am. Scott gaze dropped to the watch on his wrist and frowned.  
  
"I'd better go to bed" he began standing on his feet and slowly making his way to the door. Jean frowned watching him as he walked with his back to her. She looked over her shoulder, the skin of his bare back slightly blue from the moonlight.  
  
"Wait!" her voice was unexpected even to herself. Scott turned around suddenly. She sat there looking at him for a few seconds wondering why she had just called him back and now what she was going to say.  
  
"Uh - do you want to come on a walk with me?"  
  
"What now? Where?" he asked turning toward her and walking over to where she sat helping her stand.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know where, but we haven't been on a walk in ages"  
  
"Not in the middle of the night we haven't" he commented. Jean raised an eyebrow folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Please?" she said pushing out her lower lip pouting at him. Scott smiled dropping his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Ok" he said looking up at her. Jean flashed him a smile, "Meet me down stairs in five minutes" he told her. She stood there for a short time deep in thought after he had left her to go and get ready. Jean wrapped her arms around herself, a sudden shiver washing over her. What had happened when Scott had fallen on her? She had never had a feeling like that before and she didn't know if it was longing for his body to be near hers again. She sighed shaking her head and walking over to the wardrobe and removing a pair of jogging bottoms from its hanger. Slipping them on she grabbed her jacket that was hanging up on the back of her door and shrugged it on. Opening the door she silently made her way down to the foyer stairs. By the time she had arrived at the top of the stairs Scott was waiting by the front doors with a thermos and two small cups in hand. She smiled at him, bouncing down the marble stairs.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, he had slipped a pair of trousers over his boxers and a shirt over his chest. She nodded walking over to him and linked her arm through his. Scott opened the doors and the two set out into the night.  
  
*~*  
  
They made their way down the road, lost in conversation unaware that they had left the school grounds.  
  
"You really said that?" Jean giggled at a story Scott had just told her. He nodded chuckling to himself. Jean threw her head back and laughed clutching his arm.  
  
"I can not believe you" she giggled playfully hitting his chest. Once the laughter had died down Jean looked around for the first time trying to figure out where they had walked. To her left was a row of houses all in darkness and across the road on her right was a large field with a small park and a river.  
  
"Oh Scott look there is that river we went to once, remember?" she asked him pointing a finger over to the field. Scott looked over to where she was pointing. The river was almost hidden by the small hill of grass in front of it, a small park with a slid, a round about and a swing set had been built next to it. Scott smiled.  
  
"Yeah - I do"  
  
"Can we go there?" she asked looking through his glasses and into his eyes. Before he got a chance to answer he was being pulled over the road and on to the field. Jean was standing at the riverbank watching the water slowly trickling down stream, while Scott sat underneath a tall oak tree, resting his back on the large trunk. He opened up the thermos of hot chocolate and poured some into each of the cups.  
  
"Do you want your drink?" he asked. Jean looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. She turned and walked over to him sitting opposite him on the grass. Grasping her cup with both her hands she brought the plastic to her lips and took a mouthful of the warm liquid.  
  
"Wow, look at that sky" she whispered leaning her head back slightly and gazing up at the black, star-filled sky.  
  
"It is beautiful" she finished. Scott looked up to the sky and nodded in agreement before allowing his gaze to fall upon her. No sky could match her beauty. He smiled dreamily.  
  
"What?" Jean asked. She was looking at him now. Scott blinked a few times.  
  
"Nothing" he replied simply. Jean shook her head taking another sip of her steaming drink. Several moments passed and nothing was said. Jean looked back to the river and sighed.  
  
"Remember when we came here with the others?" she asked. Scott shrugged sipping his own drink.  
  
"It was so hot that day and we had a picnic down there by the riverbank. Kurt pushed Kitty into the river and she chased him with a bottle of ketchup." Scott chuckled, he was looking at her again and her eyes were on the running water.  
  
"That was fun" she told him turning her face to look at him. Scott nodded and smiled. She smiled back and Scott noticed a small twinkle in her green eyes. She covered her mouth to hide a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" he asked. Jean shrugged looking down at her hot chocolate. Scott shuffled over and patted the space next to him. Jean obliged crawling over and resting her back against the tree trunk. She groaned sleepily, resting her head on Scott's shoulder. Scott placed his cup on the ground next to the thermos, feeling Jean slip her arms through his. Yawning himself Scott lightly kisses the top of her head before resting his head atop hers.  
  
With in moments the open thermos was forgotten and the two were asleep, lulled by the sound of the trickling water of the river in front of them.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Ok so.what did you guys think? Feel free to tell me.hint hint review..review Thanking you.3 ( 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rating: PG 13 A/N: thank you to every one who has reviewed this fic, your kind words made me feel so much better! Thank you! xXxXx  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The sound young children's laughter roused Scott from his sleep. He opened his eyes and squinted at the blinding sunlight. Looking around feeling disorientated he suddenly became aware of a sleeping body beside his. Scott turned his head looking at the river and then to the body next to him. Jean was curled up next to him, nestled in his arms, her head pillowed by his chest, her dark red air sprawled out all over him. Resting his head back on to the hard ground and looked to his left. He was now lying on his back, the oak tree now at this thigh. He could see past the tree into the field behind where he saw children kicking around a soccer ball and laughing. Bringing his wrist to his eyes he glanced at the digital watch tied around it. His eyes widened at the numbers displayed on the small screen. 2:45 pm.  
  
"Shit" he whispered to himself. Turning his gaze back to the sleeping Jean at his side he gently began to shake her.  
  
"Jean" he whispered into her ear. He heard her let out a groan of complaint as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Jean" he said louder this time brushing the hair that had covered her face away, "I think we over slept." He said dryly. Jean finally looked up, her cheeks slightly pink. She smiled at him, rolling onto her back, shading her eyes with her hand. Scott could see the confused look upon her face.  
  
"Did we fall asleep?" she asked sleepily  
  
"Obviously" Scott replied with a chuckle. Jean covered her mouth to muffle and yawn pulling herself up into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands and yawned again.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked tucking her tangled hair behind her ears.  
  
"Quarter to three"  
  
"Quarter to three?" she repeated.  
  
"In the afternoon" Scott said sitting up and stretching. He turned to look at her, staggering to his feet. Brushing himself down in an attempted to remove the dirt and grass stains he groaned in annoyance. His hands rested upon a damp patch at the back of his trousers and he pulled the material around to look at it. Immediately his eyes scanned the floor for the thermos and the two cups. Spotting them, resting on their sides by the river bank, all empty.  
  
Jean looked up at him, her eyes fell upon the wet patch at the back of his trousers and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hot chocolate" he told her and Jean giggled pushing herself onto her feet.  
  
"Looks like you slept on it to" Scott snickered. Jean frowned, reaching behind her to where Scott pointed and she felt the material of her jacket.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed taking the jacket off and looking at it. On the back of the red material was a large section where the colour was darker than the rest from where it had become damp.  
  
"We must have rolled onto them when we were sleeping" she murmured tucking the jacket under her arm. She turned to Scott who was running his fingers through his muffled hair. They began to walk across the field, under the blazing sunlight.  
  
"We are in so much trouble" Scott commented as they reached the front gates of the mansion. Jean smiled wryly looking up at the mansion ahead of them.  
  
"I can not believe we fell asleep in a field" she laughed.  
  
"I can't believe we slept on hot chocolate". They both laughed, "So what are we going to say when we are asked about where we were?" Scott asked. Jean shrugged. They had passed the gates and were now nearing the front doors.  
  
"Just say something like we woke up really early and went for a walk?" she suggested. Scott smiled and nodded.  
  
"Something like that" he finished as he opened the front doors and they stepped into the foyer. They walked over to the corner of the foyer and removed their shoes and jackets. Only moments of being inside did Kitty came running through one of the walls. She spotted them and began to jog over, the sound of her shoes smacking against the hard marble floor echoing across the space.  
  
"Like thank God!" she began stopping in front of them. She sighed putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Like where have you been!?" she asked. Jean could feel the younger girl's relief oozing from her body.  
  
"F-for a walk" Scott began. Jean shook her head, knowing that Scott was the worst when it came to lying and in all the years he had tried to do it he hasn't gotten any better.  
  
"A walk? Logan has been dicing up this place looking for you guys, you like missed a training session and he has been harassing us to like look for you two."  
  
Jean frowned biting her lower lip.  
  
"Where the fuck have you two been?!" the shout came from down the hallway. Kitty jumped looking in the voice's direction.  
  
"Well I guess that is like my signal to leave, good luck guys" she said before phasing through the nearest wall. Just as she disappeared, a short man with blue hair came storming into the foyer. His face creased from frowning, his teeth gritted. He stopped before them, he seemed to be growling slightly under his breath.  
  
"Well?" he barked.  
  
"Urm - we went for a walk" Scott began. Jean kept her eyes on Logan's face. He cocked an eyebrow and turned his eyes to her and held her gaze for a moment. She said nothing.  
  
"A walk?" he said in a non-believing chuckle. Jean nodded.  
  
"What walk takes yer so long?" he asked slightly calmer this time, "Well I don't care where you two where, but there is no excuse for missing training sessions!" he growled. Jean looked to the floor at her now bare feet, covered only in a pair of white cotton ankle socks. She heard a deep sigh From Logan and looked up. His expression had softened and he folded his arms over his bulked up chest. He was wearing a blue T- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Sorry" she murmured. He shook his head lifting a hand to his temples and rubbing his thumb and index finger on the skin. He sighed again dropping his hand.  
  
"Do ya know that somethin' coulda' happened to yer?" he asked now talking in his normal voice. Jean and Scott were silent. Scott shifted his weight looking over at Jean.  
  
"We're sorry" Scott said.  
  
"Sorry or not, don't do it again, you're both grounded." He said firmly. Scott watched Jean nod and did the same.  
  
"For how long?" Scott asked turning his gaze back to Logan. The older man shrugged plunging his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
"I donno, until I cool off I guess. Now get out'ta my sight before I think of another punishment" Logan said. Jean smiled at him before brushing past him, Scott close behind her.  
  
As the two jogged up the marble staircase they broke out into smiles. Jean bit her lower lip turning to look at Scott who was now beside her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and Scott smiled. Turning the corner of the corridor they stopped in the middle of the narrow space. Jean leaned against the wall and began to chuckle softly. Scott breathed out a large breath of air, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"That went better then I expected" Jean began. Scott nodded.  
  
"You always get us into trouble" he said jokely, playfully pushing her gently. Jean raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Me! I never get any one into trouble" she said matter-of-factly. Scott shook his head.  
  
"Sure" he began. Jean pushed herself off the wall and pushed him back.  
  
"Don't 'sure', I don't and I never get into trouble or do something I am not supposed to" she said and Scott laughed. Jean couldn't suppress her smile and folder her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ok Miss Goody goody. No that's a lie, you're just never caught" he said. Jean smiled dropping her arms and shrugged beginning to walk up the rest of the corridor.  
  
"Ok, putting aside the fact that we got into trouble, I had fun" Jean said as they neared her bedroom door. They were slowly strolling down the corridor, their talking echoing and bouncing off of the walls. Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I did to" he said.  
  
"We haven't done something just us two in a while and it was nice." Jean continued and Scott just nodded along. They stopped outside her bedroom door. Scott put his hands in his trouser pockets and looked at her.  
  
"I miss doing things with you" she said quietly. Scott frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about? We do stuff together all the time."  
  
"Not like that, not just us, it's always with the others. I am not complaining, I am just saying that I miss doing things on our own." Scott pulled a huge grin and slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"How about this, we do something together just us two at least once every week?" Jean looked up at him and smiled. She nodded.  
  
"I better go and clean myself up, I'm a mess" she said twirling a lock of red hair around her slender finger. Scott smiled and nodded releasing her shoulders.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later" he said lowering his head and placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.  
  
He stood there for a short while after she had disappeared behind her bedroom door deep in thought. Was now a good time to ask her? To tell her. How could he get out how he felt about her when the words tangled around his throat? Maybe this time was a good time, she had said so herself that she missed spending time alone. Scott sighed and turned and walked down the hall to where his bedroom was.  
  
Jean pressed her back against her bedroom door. A faint smile plastered onto her face. The skin of her cheek seemed to burn from where Scott had placed his lips. She raised a hand and touched the side of her face, hanging onto the feeling of his soft, warm lips upon her and the sensations that shot through her. She blinked several times dropping her hand and shaking her head.  
  
"Don't be stupid Jean" she said to herself as she walked over to her bed and began to undress, "It's Scott, he has kissed you millions of times on the cheek" she told herself. Throwing her clothes onto the bed she walked over to her door and removed her dressing gown, which hung off of a sliver peg. Pulling it on she tied it around her small waist and walked over to her dressing table. She paused for a moment in front of the full-length mirror standing up against the wall and gazed at her reflection. She reached up and touched her cheek again, the kiss nothing but a memory now. She frowned tearing her hand away.  
  
"He is your best friend" she said aloud as if talking to the reflection before her, "You can't" she said firmly before grabbing her towel off of the seat of the small chair beside her and walked out of the room.  
  
Scott lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He gazed wryly around him asking himself the same question.  
  
Should I ask her?  
  
The thought that Jean was seeing Duncan Matthews had slipped out of his mind completely. He was so over whelmed by the strength of his feelings for her that he hadn't even given it a thought.  
  
"Right I am going to ask her tonight, the worst she can say is no right?" he asked himself. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Come on Scott you can do this, It's Jean, your best friend. He groaned covering his face with his hands and sighed.  
  
Stepping out of the shower Jean reached over for the white towel sitting folded up on the toilet seat. Wiping her face dry she wrapped the towel around her wet body and walked over to the sink. Turning on the tap she grabbed her toothbrush, squeezed on some toothpaste and began cleaning her teeth. The mirror before her was steamed up with small bits of condensation slowly running down the glass. She could see the out line of her head and shoulders and the outline of someone standing behind her by the door. It was Scott. Spinning around, clenching the toothbrush tightly she gazed at the door. She was alone in the room and the door was locked. Jean shook her head turning back to the skink.  
  
"God I am seeing you every where" she whispered once her mouth was empty. Wiping her face clean she turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Scott slowly made his way up the corridor to Jean's room. His heart was pumping under his rib cage, he could hardly control his nerves. Looking ahead of his, he could see her bedroom door. He swallowed forcing himself to walk on. His breath was shaky and his hands although deep in his pockets where shaking.  
  
He stopped outside her door and stood there for a few moments staring at the wood. He repeated his phrase in his head and nodded as if confirming it. He reached out a hand to knock, but froze just before his knuckles touched the surface. What if she says no? How would things be between them? He didn't know if he could take being rejected by her. He dropped is hand about to turn away.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
He jumped turning on his heels. Jean stood before him in her dressing gown, her hair wet and her skin clean. Scott held his breath clenching his hands into fists. Jean offered him a half smile.  
  
"Are you Ok?" she asked. He nodded. Jean raised an eyebrow feeling his nervousness and anxiety washing off him in waves.  
  
"Jean wo-" he began looking into her green eyes. She was looking at him, her face expressionless. "Would you like to go out some time?" he asked. Jean nodded.  
  
"Sure" she said. Scott sighed.  
  
"As in a date?" he said, "A real date" he finished. Jean stood there staring at him. She blinked several times and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Yes" she whispered, suddenly finding it hard to bring the words out. Scott's eyes lifted and he grinned wildly.  
  
"Great, tomorrow at seven?" he asked and she nodded. His smile widened.  
  
"Great, well I guess I'll see you later" he said before turning his back to her and walking back down the corridor. Jean stood there in silence watching him walk away.  
  
"Oh my God" she whispered to herself once he was out of sight. She fell back against the wall, her mouth slightly open. Go on a date with Scott - would that work? Why now? Wouldn't that be weird? A bubble of excitement and nerves exploded inside her and a smile crept unnoticed over her face. Dreamily she turned to her bedroom door and walked inside closing it behind her. She walked over to her bed and threw herself down staring up at the ceiling. She giggled to herself pushing a strand of wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
Her smiled faded suddenly. What about Duncan her boyfriend? The word boyfriend lingered in her mind like a bad stench. She frowned and let out a moan turning on to her stomach and burying her face into her pillow. She couldn't go on a date with Scott while she was going out with Duncan. So what was she going to do? She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. Things were not exactly going anywhere with him, at least not any more. Her happiness with him had gradually faded. So what was the point in being with some one that you didn't want to be with anymore? She sighed, her mind was made up, tomorrow was Monday and she would see Duncan then.  
  
After dinner, the students retired to the common room to watch a rented movie, Pirates of the Carribean.  
  
"Ah man, why did we have to get a chick flick?" Evan moaned as he threw himself down into an armchair. Kitty who was lying on her stomach on the floor looked over her shoulder and glared at him.  
  
"It's not a chick flick Evan!" she began.  
  
"Girl anything you pick out in the movie store is a chick flick" he murmured. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to the television screen.  
  
Jean sat beside Scott and Kurt on the sofa. Even though her eyes were on the screen she wasn't watching the film. As the day had progressed her nerves and doubt had over taken her excitement. She needed to talk to him before tomorrow.  
  
"Jean, Scott can I speak to you both". Jean and Scott both looked over the sofa to the common room door at Logan who was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. They got up and walked out of the room, following him down to the elevator.  
  
"Ok you guys, I've cooled off now and I have decided that I am un-grounding you and that you two can run a training session now to make up for the one you missed."  
  
They both nodded walking into the elevator and pressing a button for the basement. Jean gently nudged Scott with her elbow and he looked at her.  
  
*I need to talk to you* she told him mentally. He nodded.  
  
A/N: Did I mention how much I love reviews? I'm glad that you all like the story so far, hope I can continue to please you!  
  
Chapter three up soon! Buh bye! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rating: PG 13  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter three  
  
The danger room was cold and empty when Jean and Scott walked in. They had both gotten changed into their uniform and were now standing by the closed metal doors.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Scott asked after a few moments of silence. Jean looked up at him, finding his eyes from behind his visor. She shrugged looking down at the floor.  
  
"About what you asked me earlier today."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It was kinda random and well I have been thinking about it and I don't know Scott, you are my best friend, if we broke up and I lost you ."  
  
"Jean, stop worrying. If you don't want to do this then tell me and we can call it off, but I really doubt that we would break up. If you don't want to then we wont, but wont you at least consider it? I think we could be something really great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, just give us a chance."  
  
"It was still rather random though, I was kinda shocked when you asked me".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't expect it, it came right out of the blue"  
  
"Jean, I have been trying to bring up the courage to ask you out for years"  
  
"Ready you two?" Logan called from the room above. Jean and Scott looked up at him, seeing him through the glass windows.  
  
"Ready" Jean called back. "What?" she said turning back to Scott.  
  
"I have wanted to ask you out for years, but just never knew if you would want to." She looked at him blankly.  
  
"I didn't know that".  
  
"Really?" he said shocked at first, "I thought every one knew, especially you. Every one talks about it."  
  
"Well I didn't know.," she said. Suddenly machines' started appearing out of the walls and firing brightly coloured lazier shots at the two.  
  
"Can we finish this later?" Scott asked jumping out the way of a lazier. Jean nodded doing the same and the two set out dodging attacks and using their powers to destroy the attackers.  
  
Logan sat and watched his two eldest students fight their way through an hours training session. Once the hour was up he pressed a few buttons and made his way down to the danger room doors.  
  
"Good, that was a good session. I reckon I could put you two up a level." He said as the doors opened and Jean and Scott strolled out of the room. Jean smiled wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.  
  
"Alright, consider your punishment over, but don't always expect to get off so lightly, miss another one and you will regret it, now go and get yerselves cleaned up."  
  
Jean walked ahead, eager to get up stairs. She was confused at the fact that Scott said his feelings were obvious but she never saw them.  
  
"Jean wait up" Scott called after her. She could hear him jogging behind her, but she did not turn around, instead she walked on.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have upset you Jean. I really thought you knew. We can call this off if you don't want to" his voice was calm and gentle. She looked at him.  
  
"No, I don't want to call it off. I want to give us a chance. I think this could be something great too" she said with a smile.  
  
That night Jean tossed and turned in her bed. She lay awake, her eyes hidden behind her closed eyelids. She couldn't get over how one night would change the way you felt about a person. She had always liked Scott, but those feelings had kind of died down or at least she thought they had and now she did not know what she was feeling. With a small groan she opened her eyes. She allowed her imagination to wonder about what it would be like to have Scott for a boy friend. She wondered how long they would last, how it would effect every one else and then her thoughts traveled to Duncan and she frowned. She had forgotten about him. Rolling onto her side she hugged the pillow close to her and closed her eyes. Maybe this would turn out better than she thought.  
  
The sound of the alarm clock was like a bad disease ripping Jean out of her peaceful and simple dreams. Her tired eyes fluttered open and she squinted over at the alarm lying on the bedside table, its numbers flashing 6:30. She moaned burying her face into her pillow. How she hated Mondays, not only was it the first day of school, but the weekend jetlag that came with it. Stretching she turned onto her back and looked around the room. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she rubbed her eyes with her palms and sighed swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Walking over to her dressing table she took the white towel into her arms and glanced into the mirror. She held her breath, her eyes going over the sentence written in red lipstick.  
  
'Date with Scott'  
  
Suddenly she remembered writing it out of excitement. Though why she didn't just write it on a piece of paper she didn't understand. Slipping into her dressing gown she left her room and made her way down to the shower. It was typical Monday morning, as usual she saw Kurt walking up toward her, toothbrush in hand and a damp towel in his arms.  
  
"Guten morgan" he greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Kurt" Jean replied with a smile passing in. She passed Evan's room where he was still sleeping and would be until the last minute. As usual when she arrived at the bathroom Rogue was standing outside, her back pressed up against the wall, her arms folded and a towel hanging over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Rogue" she said with a small smile standing next to her.  
  
"Hey yerself" she said giving her a side-glance.  
  
"Kitty in the shower?"  
  
"Yeah and has been for the past 15 minutes". Jean rolled her eyes leaning against the wall.  
  
She felt Scott before he actually appeared and looked in his direction. He came strolling fully dressed and washed. His hands were in his pockets and a towel round his neck. Jean felt her heart speed up as he approached.  
  
"Morning ladies" he said to both her and Rogue as he past. Jean grunted and sighed hearing Rogue do the same.  
  
"Kitty hurry up!" Rogue yelled hitting her fist against the hard wood of the door. She growled pushing herself up off the wall.  
  
"This is ridiculous, ah am going down to the guys, some of us want to be ready some time today" she said with a scowl walking down the hall where Scott had just come from. Jean raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. The click of the lock caused her to turn toward the door and Kitty came out looking annoyed. Her hair was dripping and muffled, the material upon her shoulders becoming wet. She let out a groan and stormed up to the girl's hallway. Jean shrugged and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Scott reached over his desk and grabbed his car keys swinging them around his index finger. Walking down the hall he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. The aroma of freshly cooked sausages and bacon and pancakes filled his nose as he approached the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Scott, Wait up man!" Scott turned to see Evan chasing after her still in his dressing gown and pajamas.  
  
"Evan man we are leaving in 10 minutes" he said gesturing to his form of dress. Evan shrugged stopping beside him.  
  
"Good news, Kurt got three tickets to the new Terminator movie tonight at 6. You up for it?"  
  
Scott frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry I can't"  
  
"What? Why not? This is Terminator 3 Scott, I don't think you understand. Think before you say no man. Explosions, guns, girls and did I mention explosions and girls?"  
  
Scott rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen and pulling out a plate from a cupboard. Evan followed close behind him.  
  
"Sorry Evan"  
  
"Ah man! What is wrong with you, this is Terminator 3, the film you have been waiting forever to see and now you are saying no? did I tell you that they are premier tickets?"  
  
"Evan I can't I have plans."  
  
"Better than two hours of explosions and girls?" Evan asked. Kitty who had been sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal grunted and rolled her eyes. Evan turned and glared at her.  
  
"Actually yes" Scott said helping him self to some sausages and walking past Evan to the table taking a seat next to Kitty. Evan followed.  
  
"What? Tell me what could be better than Terminator?" he pulled up a seat next to Scott and stared at him. Scott smiled bringing a piece of meat to his lips and eating it.  
  
"So.Spill Scott what can you possibly be doing that's better than this?" Scott looked at him and swallowed.  
  
"Evan, you need to find yourself a girl" he said mockingly. Kitty who had a mouthful of sugar puffs put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from spitting it out with laughter. She began coughing and giggling, averting her eyes to the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Man this blows" He complained pushing the chair out from under him and standing up.  
  
"So a girl is a good reason not to go to the movie? There will be girls in the movie! Does this mean you have a girl?" he asked childishly. Kitty had stopped giggling and was now listening intensely. Scott shrugged taking another bite of sausage.  
  
"You do have a girl! Way to go" he said sitting back down again his mood suddenly lightened. Scott smiled not looking at him.  
  
"So like who is she? Do I know her?" Kitty asked suddenly turning to them.  
  
"Excuse me but when were you in this conversation?" Evan said. Kitty glared at him poking her tongue out at him before standing and taking her bowl to the sink.  
  
"So who is she?" Evan asked. Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Evan we are leaving in five minutes, I think you better get dressed".  
  
Evan stood up and turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Fine, but don't think this is the end" he murmured before disappearing out of the room.  
  
Kitty walked over behind Scott and sat in Evan's chair.  
  
"So like who is she?" she asked.  
  
"Kitty I didn't tell Evan and I am not going to tell you, come on we are leaving in a minute," he said standing up and taking is own plate to the sink. Kitty pulled a face standing up.  
  
"Jeez what is up with every one today? You are all totally cranky" she moaned as she walked out of the room.  
  
The drive to Bayville was in silent. Jean and Kitty sat in the front with Scott and Rogue, Evan and Kurt in the back.  
  
"So are you gonna tell us now?" Evan asked.  
  
"Ya Scott who is she?" Kurt said leaning forward in his seat. Scott sighed.  
  
"Why are yall so interested anyway?" Rogue asked folding her arms over her chest. Scott offered her a smile.  
  
"Oh like come on Scott" Kitty moan.  
  
"What's going on?" Jean asked.  
  
"Scott's got himself a big date tonight" Kurt said. Jean raised an eyebrow, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
"Has he now?" she said. Scott glanced over at her and smiled. She smiled back. Kurt raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Evan whispering something in his ear. Evan looked over at Scott who now had his eyes on the road and the to Jean who was looking at him. He smiled.  
  
"Right I get it now" he said aloud. Kurt winked.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked looking over her shoulder at Evan who nodded his head toward Jean. Kitty followed his nod and looked at Jean. Jean's eyes were on Scott, a faint almost invisible smile on her lips.  
  
"You!" Kitty squealed. Jean jumped her eyes snapping to Kitty who was giggling. Her gaze wondered to Evan and Kurt who were laughing as well.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I understand if you didn't hear me as you were so in to what you were looking at before." Kitty said gesturing to Scott who hadn't looked around. Jean bit her lip feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment and bowed her head.  
  
"This is sooo great!" Kitty said. In the back Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
The school halls were crowded with students walking to their lessons or to their lockers. Jean on the other hand was on a mission to find Duncan. She weaved in and out of people trying to get down to her first class, which she had with Duncan. The bell sounded and rush hour began.  
  
By the time she had walked through the door almost every one had taken a seat. She looked to the back of the class where she and Duncan sat, both seats were empty. Walking down the small isles of desks she slid into her seat and pulled out her books. A few minutes after the second bell Duncan came walking through the door and gave her a small wave as he found his way to his seat.  
  
"Hey Jean" he said placing a small kiss on her cheek. Jean gave him a wry smile and watched him sit down.  
  
"Duncan listen" Jean began her voice in a whisper. He turned to look at her a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Man how good was that pass I threw?" he asked ignoring her last sentence. Jean frowned shaking her head.  
  
"Coach said that I have to spend more time training now for the big game and he has written a note to all the teachers telling them to go easy on the homework" he said proudly. Jean rolled her eyes. She hated the fact that Duncan used sport as an excuse to get good grades and no homework while every one else had to work hard to get theirs.  
  
"Man and there is going to be a huge party after I win the big game. I told Simons we would come"  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're conceited" she told him. He looked at her blankly and she shook her head, "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go, did it not occur to you that I might have plans of my own?"  
  
"Yeah but I thought."  
  
"Listen Duncan I don't think this is going to work any more" she said dryly, feeling her irritation beginning to rise.  
  
"What? The party because we don't have to go if you don't want to, we can do some-"  
  
"No Duncan, us. I don't think this relationship is working any more". He stared at her for several seconds in silence.  
  
"Please say something"  
  
"Why not?" he asked frowning. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm just not getting any where in this. I need time to be on my own."  
  
"But we were supposed to sleep together the night of the party" he said  
  
"What?! I never said I'd sleep with you and you didn't even ask me if I could go you just assumed I would drop everything for you. Duncan it takes two people for a relationship to work and I don't want to be in it any more"  
  
Duncan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok let me put this into terms you will understand. I am breaking up with you"  
  
"Are you gay?" he asked. Jean threw her arms into the air.  
  
"What! No!! and I cant believe you would even ask me something like that! I just do not want to be with you any more, I'm sorry but I don't"  
  
"Huh" he groaned looking forward at them empty teachers desk, "Where is the teacher?"  
  
"Don't change the subject" she said. He looked down and shrugged.  
  
"You were a lousy lay anyway"  
  
"Duncan I have never slept with you!" he glared at her.  
  
"You were a lousy girlfriend too" he complained. Jean frowned turning away from him. "You were a teas and led me on" he growled. Jean looked forward, keeping her eyes on the black board at the head of the class trying not the let the words phase her. She could sense the stare of every one else in the room burn through her skin. Her cheeks began to colour with embarrassment. Still she looked on while Duncan told her how bad a girlfriend she was and all the things she had done wrong to him. Her eyes stung with tears of embarrassment and anger and she blinked them away refusing to let herself go.  
  
"I never liked you anyway, you were just -"  
  
"Stop it Duncan!" she growled. "I don't care what you think of me or thought of me or will think of me, you're just trying to make yourself look good after your shameful kick to the curb! Sorry I dented your ego but you should be thanking me really because it was way too big! You are way to self centered to make any relationship work, you could have one with yourself!"  
  
Sounds of laughter went through the other students. Duncan's cheeks flushed bright red and pursed his lips. With a growl he stood up so fast that his chair toppled over and he stormed out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut the rest of the people in the class to laugh and shout words of praise to Jean. Glancing over at the others she could see the guys looking at her obviously taking into account what Duncan had said. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as the words of praise began to change to whispers and snickers of mockery. Biting her lip Jean stood up and walked out of the room. There was no teacher any way so what was the point of listening to them.  
  
Walking through the silent halls was a change. Breathing in deeply she stopped in her tracks leaning up against the locker. She closed her eyes trying to steady herself and hold back the tears that threatened to leak from underneath her closed eyelids. Why should she care about what other people thought or what Duncan said, she knew it wasn't true. Wiping her hand over the skin below her eyes she sighed and composed herself. She stood there for several minutes listening to the silence and staring at the wall in front of her.  
  
The bell rang loudly through the empty hall way. Jean pushed her self off the lockers and began strolling down the hall and out into the court yard. With in seconds the grounds were filled with bodies flooding the court yard and lunch hall. Finding her self an empty bench she sat down with a sigh. She looked around all the faces around her. Suddenly she was so aware of all the couples in the school. She watched them as they would walk past her hand in hand. Her ears twitched and she turned her head to the back exit. Duncan and his crowd of jocks came out laughing and joking as usual. She bit her lip averting her eyes to the ground. She hoped that they wouldn't see her.  
  
"Hey Jean" a voice came from behind her. She jumped spinning around startled.  
  
"Sorry" Scott chuckled holding up his hands. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing her eyes sparkling with what looked like un-cried tears.  
  
"Yes" she said with a smile. Scott walked around taking a seat next to her and placed an arm on her shoulder. He looked into her sparkling eyes and frowned.  
  
"You're not are you?" he said shaking his head.  
  
"Yes I am Scott, I'm fine." She said dropping her gaze down avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Hey Duncan, look who it is" the call wasn't so distant from where they were sitting. Both Jean and Scott looked up to see Simons. A guy with mousy brown hair and a broad body stood before then dressed in jeans and a soccer jacket. His hands were deep into his pockets and he wore a half smile. Scott raised an eyebrow and watched as the rest of the jocks walked over. Jean frowned seeing the same expression on each of their faces. Duncan grunted and turned his nose up at them attempting to walk on, but was pulled back by Simons.  
  
"Is it true, that you and Jack Nerdly did it in his mum's wardrobe?" he asked laughing. Jean's mouth dropped open. Jack Nerdly was a member of the science club, she had a project with him. Simon's broke out into laughter at her response. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore glasses that magnified his eyes and made them look twice as large as they actually were. He was known for his lousy dress sense and horrendous ties. How ever whilst Jean was working with him they became close friends.  
  
"What?!" Scott began standing up. Jean's eyes dropped to her knees in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah Summers didn't you know? She did it in a wardrobe with the biggest geek in school!" he said laughing again.  
  
"He is not a geek; he happens to be a very good person and is better than you would ever be!" Jean shouted feeling her rage begin to boil. Simons stopped laughing and held up his hands with an insulting expression on his face. Behind him all the jocks were chuckling and whispering. Jean but her lip nervously feeling the attention of every one else in the court yard drawn to them.  
  
"That is not true!" Scott spat clenching his hands into fists.  
  
"Oh really? Well maybe you hadn't heard? Oh I am sorry" Simons mocked crossing his arms over his chest. Jean could feel rage flooding off of Scott.  
  
*Don't let him get to you Scott* Jean said mentally looking up at him.  
  
"He is really asking for it" Scott replied under his breath. Jean looked forward to Simons who was imitating her. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She heard Scott growl and he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Hey Simons!" the call drew her attention back to the guys in front. Suddenly a tall and lanky boy was pushed through the small crowd into Simons who caught him. He gripped the shoulders of his shirt and shook him.  
  
"Jack" Jean said frowning. Simons laughed looking from Jean to Jack and suddenly pushed Jack to the floor. Jack fell on to his front and let out a moan as Simons pressed his foot into his bony back.  
  
"What's that matter Jean? Am I hurting your boyfriend?" he said mockingly.  
  
"He is not my boy friend and you know it! This is just some sad attempt to get some pride back from when I dumped your pathetic leader!" she barked. Simons growled raising his leg and kicking Jack hard in the side. Jack let out a cry of pain clenching his side. Jean gasped as did every one watching.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled standing on her feet.  
  
"What does it look like?" he asked coldly kicking jack again.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she yelled fighting back tears.  
  
"Admit it!" he yelled the smile now back on his face.  
  
"Admit what?" she asked back. She flinched as Jack took another blow from Simons.  
  
"You know! Admit that you had sex with him!" he yelled. Jean swallowed suddenly feeling sick. The court yard was silent and all eyes were upon them.  
  
"Simons this is bullshit!" Scott hissed taking a step forward. Simons shrugged bending down and picking up Jack by the color of his shirt. A tear trickled down Jean's cheek. Jacks glasses were broken, his shirt stained with mud and grass, a huge bruise had began to form on his arm and his side.  
  
"Stay out of this Summers!" Simons yelled, "Come on Jean, admit it! You cheated on Duncan with his loser!" he barked shaking Jack.  
  
"Duncan?" Scott asked looking at Jean and saw the tears in her eyes. He turned back to Simons and growled taking a step forward.  
  
"No Scott don't!" Jean began grabbing his arm. Scott froze and looked at her raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?!" he asked.  
  
"I don't want you getting involved in this." She said looking up at him, a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Admit it Grey!" Simons yelled shoving jack to the floor again. Jean winced watching Jack helplessly.  
  
"I slept with Jack" she murmured under her breath looking down to the ground. Simons crouched down over Jack and lifted his head up by his hair.  
  
"What?" he asked. Jean but her lip rolling her teary eyes, "I'm a little deaf, shout it to me!" he said. Jack yelled out in pain as his hair slowly began to be pulled out of his scalp.  
  
"I slept with Jack Nerdy!" she yelled feeling her anger begin to bubble.  
  
"What? No!" Scott yelled looking from Jean to Simons who was still bent over Jack with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Drop him Simons" Scott yelled. Simons turned to him and frowned. He released his grip on the boys head and stood up.  
  
"You gonna do something about it Summers?" he asked walking in front of Jack who was now crippled on the floor.  
  
"I might"  
  
"I don't see why you would want to defend that little whore any way" he sneered. Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses.  
  
"What?" he asked his rage boiling over. Simons chuckled.  
  
"Don't ever call her that! You don't know a thing about her!" he growled.  
  
"Yeah and I don't need to know her to know she is a slut"  
  
"Say that again" Scott growled.  
  
"She is a slut!" Simons said again. Scott gritted his teeth and leaped toward him, landing punches where ever he could. Yells and cheer came from the people watching and a circle of people formed around Scott and Simons cheering them on as they watched the two hit each other.  
  
"She is not a slut!" Scott yelled as he threw his fist into Simons' cheek.  
  
"Stop it!" Jean yelled running though the circle of people and in between the two guys. She stuck her arms out looking at Scott.  
  
"Stop it both of you! Get a hold of your selves!" she yelled looking from to the other.  
  
"Jean move out the way" Scott said wiping away a trace of blood from his now cut lip. She shook her head putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No! I am not going to stand here and watch you two kill each other. Scott they are bastards, just leave it."  
  
Simons growled and jumped on her back grabbing her hair. Jean yelled out in pain using her powers to fling him backward. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. Simons went flying backward hitting the trunk of a tree. The crowd of people watched with open mouths as Jean calmed herself down, rubbing her scalp. Sniffing away tears she walked over to Jack who was staggering to his feet behind every one. She put a hand on is shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. He shrugged off her touch brushing himself down.  
  
"Yeah, never been better!" he said his words dripping with sarcasm. He turned and walked away leaving her with a scowl as he looked over his shoulder, "Thanks a lot jean" he murmured. A silent tear trickled down her face as she turned away and walked through the crowd and stood beside Scott.  
  
"Lets go" she whispered. Scott nodded lightly touching her arms and following silently beside her.  
  
A/N: well sorry I took so long, school and that is such a drag and takes up so much time. But I have work experience for two weeks which will take up even more time. But reviews are still wanted! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: cheers to all those who have review so far, you have really helped me. I know I have said all this before, but I think that you can never tell some one who much you appreciate what they are doing to many times. So thanks again, you have kept me going!  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter four:  
  
"Ow!" Scott moaned leaning backwards in his seat. Jean sighed leaning forward, an anti-septic wipe in her hand.  
  
"Don't be such a baby" she said with a half smile. She placed her free hand behind his head and pulled his face forward. His hair was like silk underneath her fingertips. Gently she pushed the wipe to the wound on his left temple. She watched herself carefully being careful not to hurt him.  
  
Scott watched her eyes and his heart felt weak. Her hand on the back of his head seemed to burn and his breathing became un-steady. The hospital wing was silent, all the students had retired to their afternoon classes, but Jean had insisted that he had to clear up his cuts. He watched her as she brought the wipe down to the cut on the corner of his lip, now scabbed over with dry blood.  
  
"Arr!" he jumped as she brushed the dry blood away. His hands came up and he caught both her wrists in his hands to stop her coming forward.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered with a frown. Scott's eyes met hers and he held her gaze. He shook his head and swallowed hard. Her face was inches away from his. He could feel her warm breath upon his face.  
  
"It's Ok" he assured her. She nodded dropping her gaze. He was still holding her wrists and the casual stroke of his thumb on her soft skin slipped his notice. Jean held her breath when she felt her face coming closer to his.  
  
"Scott" she began forcing herself to avert her eyes and look back at his lip, "Your lip is bleeding" she whispered. Scott dropped his hands and looked behind her at the back wall. He allowed her to wipe away the blood and place a plaster over the cut on his temple.  
  
"All better" she said throwing the wipe in the bin. She looked at him, still standing before him. Scott frowned seeing her eyes brimming with un- cried tears. He took her hands and pulled her to him.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"You don't always have to be so brave." He said barley above a whisper. She shrugged wiping under her eyes quickly trying to hide any visible tears.  
  
Scott frowned wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Her arms found their way around his neck and she held him tightly sniffing away the tears, which had already started to fall. Scott rubbed his hands up and down her back, he could feel her tears soaking through the fabric on his shoulder.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong?" he whispered kissing the side of her head. She breathed in deeply and sighed trying to steady her breathing.  
  
"Just what happened today, every one was watching, Jack got beaten because of me and.-" her shaky voice broke off as another rush of tears came and she buried her face into his shirt. Scott frowned remembering what Jean had told Simons. It made his blood boil thinking about it.  
  
"Forget about it Jean. It was not your fault you hear me. Simons and Matthews, they are all jerks, you did what you thought was right. You didn't sleep with Jack, you no you didn't."  
  
"I no"  
  
"So it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks"  
  
"It shouldn't but it does. I can understand what you are saying Scott and you are right, but it is different for me. I can hear what they think, it is not said behind my back, it is sent straight to my head and drummed into my brain and I cant escape. It drives me insane and every time I am forced to listen to it I get a little bit closer to losing it." She said sniffing back more tears. Scott squeezed her body lightly before pushing her away slightly. His hands firmly gripped onto the tops of her arms he studied her face. Streaks of mascara and tears had stained her cheeks, her eyes had become slightly red and the tip of her nose was pink. He took his hands and rested them on her cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He allowed his hands to linger there enjoying the feel of her soft skin in his palms.  
  
Jean held her breath. Her skin tingled pleasantly under his touch. She could feel her face coming closer to his. Her heart was pounding behind her rib cage and her breath had become shaky. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her arms once again were around his neck pulling him closer. Their lips met, firmly pressed against one another in a blissful kiss. Jean closed her eyes stepping closer to him. She felt herself leaning forward, being pulled on to his lap. She obliged not wanting to break this kiss. She couldn't believe what she was doing, stealing a spontaneous kiss from her best friend. But the thing that was scaring her the most was that she liked it, she loved it and she didn't want to stop. She settled happily into his lap, running her fingers through his hair. She could feel the gentle caress of his fingers up and down her back and twirling the tips of her hair. Opening her mouth, she allowed Scott's tongue to wrestle her own. Their breathing became heavy and loud as the kiss deepened. Scott shrugged her closer, his arms wrapped tightly around her partite torso. He was shocked at first that she had kissed him, but the feeling of her warm, soft lips over his own made him tingle.  
  
They came closer until Jean's breasts were pressed up against his chest. She was now raking her fingers through his soft chestnut brown hair, ravishing his mouth with her assault. The sudden feeling of Scott's cool fingers on the small of her back caused a shiver to run down her spine. Scott refused to remove his arms from around her and when he was about to fall backward he ignored it, drawing small circles on the soft skin of Jean's back. Suddenly he fell backward, Jean on him, now atop his chest. Her dark urban hair fell over her face, tickling Scott's and suddenly she pulled away.  
  
Scott held his breath his lips slightly swollen, gently raising a hand and brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He let his hand linger by her cheek, gently caressing the skin of her cheek. She smiled faintly at his.  
  
"Sorry, to much to fast" she whispered grimily. He smiled and nodded dropping his hand and curling a lock of hair around his index finger. Jean sighed lowering her head and resting it on his chest. She could feel her heart beating painfully behind her rib cage and she swallowed.  
  
"Scott," she whispered to him not moving.  
  
"Hmmmm?" he asked. His eyes were closed and he was gently combing his fingers through her long, soft hair.  
  
"Thank you", he raised an eyebrow opening his eyes.  
  
"What for?" he looked down at her.  
  
"For defending me at Lunch."  
  
He smiled and lent down and kissed the top of her head. He lightly squeezed her before opening his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hey he deserved more then that Jean. He shouldn't have said those things. It just made me so mad." Jean noticed him clench his fists for a second. She reached for his hands and held them firmly.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Scott." She whispered.  
  
Outside in the corridor Taryan, a slim teenaged girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes slowly made her way across the hallway. She had bunked off her last class and was now making her way to the exit. Humming quietly to herself she came to the hospital wing and glanced through the glass of the door checking if any one was in there. She froze at the sight of Jean and Scott. Her eyes widened, her knuckled white as she clenched her fists and growled. Biting her lower lip she observed their position. Scott was laying on his back upon the hospital bed with Jean smugly snuggled next to him, her head on his chest, his arms draped around her, his hand in hers and his other free hand stroking her hair. Taryan growled again abruptly turning away. How dare Jean, Scott was hers! She has been making moves on him since the beginning of the year! With a snort she flicked her loose hair behind her shoulder before storming down the rest of the corridor.  
*~* The last bell rang and the hallways were quickly filled with students trying to get out of the exits. Jean walked alone, her books held tightly against her chest. She yawned sheepishly walking down the front steps and out on to the front of the school. Dreamily she strolled down the pathway, dragging her feet as she walked. The warm light breeze blew her hair gently off her face. For the first time she looked up past her books at the path in front of her.  
  
"Hey Jean!" a familiar voice caused her to look over her shoulder. Glancing behind her, Jean saw her friend Taryan running toward her. Jean smiled turning around and waiting for her.  
  
"Hi" she greeted flicking her hair over her shoulder. Taryan flashed her a grim smile. Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, how are things with you and Duncan?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Jean frowned hearing the tone in her friend's voice. If anything it sounded as a false question.  
  
"Well not so good obviously" she said with a small laugh not knowing how to address the question.  
  
"Obviously!" she growled. Jean frowned taking a step back.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's going on?" she asked with a shrug. Taryan chuckled falsely.  
  
"You and Scott!" she hissed tucking her shoulder length hair behind her ears. She looked around her as if checking that there was no one near by, "You never told me you were a couple!"  
  
Jean's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. Where did she get this idea that she and Scott were a couple? For a moment she allowed her mind to go inside that of her friends. Jean could see Taryan walking down the corridor and looking in the hospital wing and seeing her and Scott on the hospital bed. She felt her cheeks begin to colour.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" she said clutching her books tighter. Taryan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do not lie to me Jean, I saw you! I thought I had made it perfectly clear I was interested in Scott"  
  
Jean was taken back. She was feeling her confusion and surprise turn to anger.  
  
"Taryan, Scott is my best friend! I can't help it if you see us hug!" she turned away abruptly not wanting another argument. One was enough.  
  
"Don't walk away from me" She called after her. Jean turned back around and bit her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said. Taryan raised an eyebrow. Jean's gaze hardened, her eyes went cold and she raised and hand placing her fingers on her temple. She stared hard into her brown eyes. Jean winked before closing her eyes and sighed. Opening them again she smiled at Taryan who was looking confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jean asked. Taryan frowned before nodding trying to hide her confusion.  
  
"What - I can't remember what I am doing here." she trailed off.  
  
"You were telling me what you urm..are doing to night" she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh right - what am I doing tonight?" Jean wasn't sure if the question was aimed at her or if she was talking to herself. With a shrug Jean opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Any way, I betta go, lot's to do" Jean said cheerfully turning away and walking away. Once she was out of sight she cursed. Leaning up against a tree she sighed closing her eyes, enjoying the warm rays of sun against her face.  
  
"Hey Jean!"  
  
Jean let out a small moan, muttering under her breath. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off the tree looking over her shoulder to see Kurt running towards her. She couldn't help but smile at her friend.  
  
"Is Scott anyvhere near?" he asked out of breath. Jean shrugged passing her books to Kurt and raising her hands to her temples and closing her eyes. Kurt stood in silence watching her while he caught his breath.  
  
"Him and the others are already on their way home" she said opening her eyes. Kurt handed her back her books and sighed.  
  
"Man they left vith out us."  
  
"Actually I was walking home today." Jean said matter-of-factly. Kurt shrugged looking around him.  
  
"Vell nobody is around, how about I teleport us?" he asked. Jean smiled and nodded slowly taking his hand. Kurt smiled looking around a final time before disappearing leaving nothing but a small cloud of gray smoke.  
  
*~*  
  
Another shirt was thrown on to the already mounted pile of clothes. Jean threw herself down on to the bed in frustration. She was always able to find something to wear every day, but when it came to the subject of a date, the perfect outfit could never be found. She had gone through all her pairs of trousers and most of her shirts. Suddenly Jean grinned remembering a dress she wore once to a party. Every one had liked it and it had become one of her favorites. Rummaging through the remains in her wardrobe she searched for her dress and quickly went into panic when it could not be found. Her date started in 15 minutes and she had no dress. Running out of her bedroom she went down the hall to Kitty and Rogue's room. Thumping on the door she waited impatiently for an answer. She jumped back when Kitty's head appeared through the door.  
  
"Hi Jean, how are you holding up." she trailed off, "You are not thinking of wearing that are you?" she said referring to the over sized green jumper and shorts. Jean moaned unable to stand still.  
  
"Kitty, have you seen my black dress?" she asked jogging on the spot.  
  
"The one with the thin straps and the lace?" she asked. Jean nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I have it in my wardrobe. Are you going to wear it?" she asked her voice suddenly excited.  
  
"Well I would if I had it" Jean said. Kitty squealed pulling her head back in and opening the door.  
  
"Oh my god, that dress is like totally perfect!" she said as Jean walked in.  
  
"Yeah, why do you have it?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow. Kitty stood still and scratched the back of her neck trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter, I know anyway and as long as it is clean and wearable I don't mind.". She watched Kitty run over to her wardrobe and with in a few minutes she had handed Jean a black dress with bits of lace along the bottom and along the top. Jean sighed gripping the dress in her fingers.  
  
"Thanks" she said before running out again and back to her room.  
  
Scott sat at the table in the kitchen staring contently at the clocking on the wall. He had not noticed but he was holding his breath. He watched the second hand making its way around. Every minute seemed to take an hour.  
  
"Is there a picture of a naked woman on that Cyke?" Logan's voice made him jump almost guiltily.  
  
"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I wouldn't stare at a clock so hard unless it had something interesting on it" he said mockingly, "You got something going on worth clocking?" he asked taking the last beer out of the fridge and pulling off the cap.  
  
"Yeah" Scott replied looking back to the clock.  
  
"Really? It's Monday night Cyke." he said tipping the bottle up and letting the cool liquid pour down his throat. He saw Scott's shrug and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" he asked once he had swallowed.  
  
"Me and Jean are going out for something to eat" he said plainly trying to keep the nervousness from his voice once again glancing at the clock. Only five minutes.  
  
"So it is like a date thing is it?" Logan asked. For the first time Scott tore his eyes away from the clock and looked at the older man.  
  
"What if it is?" he asked. Logan shrugged.  
  
"I can smell your nerves Cyke. I now these things" he said pointing to his nose, "So you finally asked her huh?" Scott nodded.  
  
"Good for you, but I am warning you Cyke, you break her heart and I will break you".  
  
Scott was taken back by the seriousness of what Logan had just said. He swallowed glancing at the clock. His breath caught in his throat. It was time. The handle had hit the seven and now he would be leaving any minute.  
  
"Don't be back too late, it's a school night you know!" Logan called after Scott as he walked out into the foyer. Scott stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited. The keys to his car suddenly felt very heavy in his pocket. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black sweater. His breath caught in his throat when she appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled at him and began to walk down the marble staircase, the heels of her shoes slamming against the hard surface as she walked. Scott's mouth fell open slightly as he gazed upon her in awe, his mouth had gone dry. Jean was wearing a nice fitting black dress that showed off the curves of her perfectly shaped body. It came just above her knees displaying her thin, long legs and she wore a pair of strappy shoes. Her long hair was loose down her back and her make-up was as usual perfect. Her green eyes looking at him from behind long lashes coated in mascara, her lips painted a shade of red. She matched his height once she was on the floor, the heels of her shoes allowing her to be a few inches taller. She stood in front of him and smiled reaching up and gently brushing away a loose strand of hair from his face.  
  
"Hi four eyes" she said. He smiled.  
  
"You look.so beautiful" he said. She smiled.  
  
"You don't look half bad your self." She said reaching down and taking his hand. They walked across the foyer.  
  
"Bye Logan" Jean called not looking in the direction of the kitchen. Scott smiled squeezing her hand as they walked out of the doors.  
  
A/N: SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! I am really sorry I took so long. Work experience is over and I am back to normal school. Well hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Comments: once again I am so sorry for the delay. I can assure you that there is a good explanation for this. I was unable to access fanfiction.net for some reason and was not allowed to update. Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"So where are we going?" Jean asked as they walked down the silent street. Scott glanced at her and smiled.  
  
"Well I was thinking that we could go for dinner at this new place and then the rest is up to you". Jean looked up at him and grinned squeezing his hand. The heels of her shoes echoed down the silent street, the sky above them a mixture of pinks and oranges as the sun began to set. Leaves of different colours had begun to fall from the trees, landing in clumps on the sidewalk. She sighed leaning slightly against his side as they walked. The crisp leaves crunched under their weight as they made their way down the road.  
  
"What were you and Logan talking about before we left?" Jean asked looking up at him. Scott offered her a half smile plunging his free hand deep into his trouser pocket.  
  
"Well not much really he wanted to know why I was so psyched up."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I was taking you out for the night" she smiled.  
  
"I am really glad you asked me Scott"  
  
"Me to"  
  
*~*  
  
"Come in Logan" Charles Xavier called through the closed door before Logan had even knocked. The door opened and Logan stepped inside, his hands deep in his pockets. He stared at Xavier and Hank MaCoy before walking over to the desk where Charles was sitting.  
  
"Are you alright?" Charles asked pressing his fingers together. Logan nodded with a small grunt.  
  
"It's about Jean and Scott" he said. Hank moved himself closer bringing him and Logan a chair. He sat down folding his oversized blue arms over his chest thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah yes, they are out tonight if I am not mistaken"  
  
"Yeah they are out alright. Chuck they are on a date" Logan said matter-of- factly. Charles nodded his head and looked over to Hank. He was a large man whom had taken the form of a beast during his mutation. His skin was replaced with blue fur and every aspect of him once looking like a man had gone.  
  
"Surley it's a bit early in the week for dating" Hank said reaching out to Charles' desk for his cup of tea.  
  
"Damn right" Logan agreed.  
  
"Logan, I am sensing you are distressed about this?" Charles asked taking a mouthful of his own drink. Logan shrugged.  
  
"I donno, not that I am not happy for the kids but I keep wondering about what would happen if it were to you know crash and burn"  
  
Charles raised an eyebrow placing his cup on his desk.  
  
"I have seen they way those two have been acting around each other for months, I am surprised they hadn't done this sooner" Hank said. Charles nodded.  
  
"But that is not the only issue that is concerning you is it?" Charles asked looking back to Logan who was now sitting down in a chair opposite him. Logan shrugged.  
  
"Logan there is nothing to worry about with Jean and Scott, I am confident that they will make each other happy in the future, but I do understand where you are coming from and I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Scott is a good boy and has evolved in to a very fine and respectable young man."  
  
Logan nodded. "Thanks Chuck. Well I am gonna turn in. See you in the mornin'" he said raising himself from his chair and walking out of the room. Charles looked over to Hank who sat there thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you thinking the same as Logan?" Hank asked. Charles shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Like I said I have confidence in my two eldest students and trust them."  
  
*~*  
  
Jean and Scott made their way now down a crowded street, restaurants on each side of the road. The street was light by the street lights and that of the restaurants.  
  
"So where is this new place then?" Jean asked, her eyes scanning the street for a place she didn't know. Scott stretched out an arm and pointed down to the end of the road where it came to a stop and a large river ran calmly through the town. At the dock was a large white ferry boat.  
  
"There" he said dropping his arm. Jean caught her breath staring down at the boat in awe. She loved boats.  
  
"Oh Scott! How did you." she trailed off looking up at him. He tapped his nose with his index finger before pulling her down the road.  
  
As they walked across the dock Jean looked about. Small lights had been hung from the small stands on each side of the dock. There was a wooden walkway leading up on to the boat, where a man dressed in a penguin suit waited at the bottom. Scott lightly pulled her to the foot of the walk way where he gave his name. The man pushed his glasses up his narrow nose and looked down at a piece of paper he held in his hand.  
  
"Welcome a board Mr Summers" he said gesturing for them to walk past. Jean looked over the side of the walk way down at the calm water, listening to it hit the side of the boat. Once they were on board they followed a waiter to the back of the boat where there was a small table waiting them. There was a small lantern placed in the middle and there were more small lights that had been stung from the bars of the boat to the wooden walls where the inner restaurant was. Jean took in a deep breath breathing in the sent of the rest water filled air and sighed. The waiter pulled out her chair and she sat down watching Scott do the same. They were given a menu and left alone.  
  
"Scott this is amazing!" Jean said looking over the side of the boat, her voice filled with excitement. The sun had now set leaving behind a dark sky filed with stars.  
  
"Glad you like it"  
  
"Like it, I love this!" she said looking at him. Her smile softened and she reached out and took his hand.  
  
"Thank you" he nodded. In the back ground was the soft sound of music, which was coming from the inner restaurant, tables were placed all around the edges of the boat leaving a space in the center where couples were slowly dancing.  
  
Opening his menu Scott glanced over the top of it and looked at her, her hand still in his, he allowed his thumb to caress her soft skin. He watched her green eyes scan the pages of the menu.  
  
"You look beautiful" he said not realizing he had spoken aloud until she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You already said that once" her voice dropping to a whisper. Scott smiled looking down at their hands. He shrugged.  
  
"I can't say how beautiful because it is beyond words to say so I thought I would tell you again". Her smiled widened and quickly she leant forward and pressed her lips on his. He closed his eyes matching the kiss, lifting a hand and stroking her cheek. Parting slowly, their faces lingered inches away from each other. Scott placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose before she sat back down in her chair.  
  
Ten minutes went by, they ordered their meals and a bottle of wine.  
  
"How is your head?" Jean asked taking a sip of wine and looking to the wound on his head which was now almost healed.  
  
"Its better" he said. "What about you? has your head ache gone?" he asked referring to when Simmons jumped on her back and grabbed at her hair.  
  
"How did you know I had a head ache?" she asked, "I never told you". He shrugged and pointed to his head.  
  
"I could feel it. Don't ask me how I know it was yours, I just knew"  
  
"Must be a bond we have, I have had that too, being able to feel what you feel and I haven't been able to do that before."  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked. Jean nodded flipping her hair over her shoulder and taking his hand. They stood and walked to the center of the floor where a few couples were dancing already. Jean slipped her arms around Scott's neck pulling him close. They began to dance to the mellow, slow music talking and laughing quietly.  
  
"Remember one Halloween when we filled Logan's bed with party spray?" Scott asked. Jean giggled thinking back a few years.  
  
"We were about 12 then weren't we?" she asked. "And we got into trouble the next day". Scott nodded.  
  
"He has no sense of humor when it comes to things like that" he commented dryly. Jean laughed resting her head on his shoulder and sighed. Scott kissed the top of her head and looked up. He couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. He knew it must have sounded ridicules but he had never felt this way before.  
  
"I don't think it sounds ridicules at all" Jean murmured lifting her head and meeting his eyes. She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over Scott and he looked down to the floor. She removed an arm from around his neck and placed it under his chin, lifting his face and his eyes to her. They stared at each other for a moment, admiring each other. Scott looked deep into her eyes, getting lost in the huge green pools. He dipped his face down and caught her lips in his. Jean's arm found its place around his neck and she pulled him closer. Scott's arms tighten from around her waist as he kissed her, wanting her closer, not caring about the other people who might have been watching. His hands stroked the silk material of her dress as they continued to kiss. He could feel her fingers stroking the back of his neck and his hair and he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue in and she obliged. Everything seemed to come to a stand still, the music could no longer be heard and neither of them were aware of where they were any more. It was only them. They parted only for air and the need to look at each other. Jean bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a smile. She rested her head on his shoulder hugging him as they continued to dance and looked past him seeing the food on their table.  
  
"Scott, the food is on the table" she whispered. He pulled himself away looking over his shoulder and she suddenly felt cold allowing a shiver to run down her spine. He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her and walked and sat in his own. They looked down at their plates of steaming food, both ordered chicken pasta. Nothing much was said as they ate, both comfortable with the silence they stared at each other as if it was the first time they had set eyes upon one another. Once they had finished they went for a walk around the boat.  
  
"This has been the best night I have had since.well since I can remember" Jean said wrapping her hands around his arm, leaning against him. Scott smiled.  
  
"This has been the best night I have had". She smiled. They stopped at the front of the boat. Jean put her hands on the railings looking over the side. She looked out into the darkness, seeing the reflection of the moon on the water. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and she jumped at the un-expected touch but relaxed immediately. Scott chuckled resting his chin on her shoulder and lightly squeezing her.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked turning her head to look at him. He kissed her cheek before straightening up. She leant back into his warm chest, putting her hands on his as he held her.  
  
"It is nothing compared to you" he whispered dropping a kiss on the top of her head. They rocked slightly to the faint sound of the music, Jean humming along to the tune. She felt her eyes close and her body relax, enjoying the feel of Scott's arms around her.  
  
"So sleepy girl, do you want to go now?" he asked smiling, looking down at her. She shook her head not opening her eyes.  
  
"No, I want to stay here forever" she whispered. He smiled.  
  
"Me too" he whispered. They stood there for a little while longer before walking back to their table. Paying the bill, they walked back down the walkway onto the dock, which had now been cleared of most people.  
  
"Well what do you want to do now?" He asked looking at his watch, "It is almost 11:45" he added. She nodded looking around. Most of the shops had closed, the street basically empty.  
  
"How about we go home?" she asked taking his hand. He nodded raising an eyebrow as she led him to the edge of the dock. She looked at him and smiled squeezing his hand.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"For what?" he asked. Suddenly she kicked off and they were hovering above the ground. He frowned at first, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin as they began to fly through the air, over the river.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked looking over to him. He nodded looking down at the world as they flew by. The cool breeze pleasantly hit their faces blowing their hair behind them. They flew over the river and over the school, the park, the woods until the institute came into view. Setting them down in front of the doors Jean sighed looking at him.  
  
"Beats walking huh?" she asked with a small giggle. He nodded tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. They walked inside the institute, removing their shoes. Scott took her hand as they walked across the foyer to the stairs. Jean stopped, spotting a light out of the corner of her eye and walking towards it, Scott obediently followed her.  
  
"Logan?" she asked stepping into the common room. He was sitting in an armchair, his eyes fixed to the television screen, even though it was not switched on. Scott came up behind her and glance at the elder man who had now turned to look at them.  
  
"Good morning" he said dryly. Jean smiled biting her lip.  
  
"Have a good time?" he asked. She looked up and nodded unable to keep the smile from her face. "I'm glad" he said looking past Jean to Scott.  
  
"So much for not being home too late" he said.  
  
"Sorry, that's my fault, I guess I took the long way home." She said still smiling.  
  
"What are you still doing up Logan?" Scott asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure you two got home safely."  
  
"Well we are home now so you can go up to bed now if you want" Scott said dryly.  
  
"And I am going to say the same for you two, except I want you in bed now. Early mornin' you know" Logan said. Jean nodded brushing past Scott and walking out into the foyer. Scott was about to follow but Logan called him back.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"A new restaurant down town"  
  
"What did you drink?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"Is she drunk?"  
  
"What no, she is fine and we both had a great time". Scott could feel the aggravation in Logan's voice and walked out the room before any more could be said. To his surprise Jean was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked once he had caught up with her.  
  
"Logan wanted to know what we got up to" he told her as they walked down the corridor. The short walk to Jean's room was in silence. Scott stopped out side her door and watched her as she opened it and turned to face him.  
  
"I can't tell you how much fun I had tonight. Thank you" she told him. He nodded leaning down and kissing her on the mouth. She obliged holding the top of his arms lightly, closing her eyes and becoming limp in his arms. The kiss was long and sweet, once they parted Jean stepped back into her room and smiled at him.  
  
"G'night Scott" she said blowing him a kiss before closing the door.  
  
A?N: well that is the end of that chapter. Hope you like it. Remember reviews are what keep me going! ;) Season three is starting soon! Woohoo! I know some of you are probably at the end of that season but I havent seen it yet so im excited!  
  
Chapter 6 soon 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! A/N: well well it seems I have finally gotten things on track again! Work experience had kina thrown me off a bit, but now I am back. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember reviews are always appreciated.  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The continuous sound of the alarm clock roused Jean from her sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and her body stiff from the little amount of sleep. She glanced at the digital numbers flashing on the screen of her alarm clock. 6:15 am, the usual time she would get up. Realizing she had gone to sleep three hours ago made her groan miserably. Burying her face into her pillow she tried to block out the screeching buzzing from the clock standing on her bedside table. Growling in annoyance she threw it across the room with her TK listening to the sound of it hit the wall and fall to the floor. The comforting silence calmed her as she sunk back into her bed. She opened her eyes looking around the room trying desperately to stay awake but her eyelids seemed to weigh a tone and forced themselves shut. She groaned pushing back the covers, feeling the cold morning air hit her skin causing goose bumps to cover her body under the thin material of her nightdress. She stood on aching feet from spending a night in heels and trudged over and grabbed her dressing gown, which hung over the side of the chair and she slowly walked to the shower.  
  
The cool droplets of water were a harsh awakening for Jean as she stepped under the shower. She sighed rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands before reaching for the shampoo. Another day of school, another day of muttering people, rumors and snickers. Rubbing the shampoo into her hair she stepped back under the fast falling water. She allowed her mind to drift back to the previous night and she smiled. Her heart leapt uncontrollably at the sudden thought of Scott. She bit her lip rinsing out the bubbles from her hair. This was something that had never happened to her before, new feelings that she had never experienced. Grasping the soap she continued to wash herself.  
  
*~*  
  
Excitedly Kitty walked down the hallway, her bare feet making fresh imprints in the carpet. She smiled to herself as she came to Jean's bedroom door and stood out side. She glanced from left to right almost guiltily before knocking on the wooden surface. She waited impatiently for a few seconds before phasing her head through the wall. She looked around the room noticing quickly that it was empty. She groaned in annoyance before pulling herself out of the wall back into the hallway. She stood in thought for a moment before heading back up the corridor.  
  
*~*  
  
Felling rather awake, Jean stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around her wet body. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. The room was fully of warm steam as usual. She blinked several times keeping her eyes to the running water, watching it fall down the drain. Emptying her mouth she wiped her lips clean before leaving the bathroom.  
  
*~*  
  
Blindly Scott stretched out an arm searching for his visor. Turning on his side, his fingers fumbled over the surface of his bedside table. Finally finding them he placed them over his tired eyes and looked about. He covered his mouth to suppress a yawn forcing himself to sit up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing back his bed covers. Scratching the back of his head he sat there in silence for several minutes. Suddenly the sound of scratching out side the door came to his ears. Reluctantly he stood and made his way to the door, grasping the handle and opening the door. Kitty bounced in running to his bed and throwing herself into the covers. Scott raised an eyebrow closing the door and walking over to his bed. He looked down on her, looking at her unblinking eyes and feeling her content stare.  
  
"What?" he asked beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"So, like tell me everything." She demanded bouncing slightly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to sit beside her.  
  
"Tell you what? Is this really necessary this early in the morning?" he asked glancing at his clock.  
  
"Like no way! I have to know everything. So come on". She moaned.  
  
"Why haven't you asked Jean?" he asked walking over to his wardrobe and opening the doors.  
  
"She wasn't in her room. So how did it go?"  
  
"It went fine. I took her to this new place down town." He told her as he looked through his clothes. Kitty looked at him, a smile on her lips.  
  
"And."  
  
"And what? There is no and" he said taking a green jumper from its hanger and throwing it beside Kitty on the bed.  
  
"I know you didn't just go for a meal" she said matter-of-factly. Scott sighed choosing a pair of trousers and closing the wardrobe. He turned to face her, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Well this place I took her was a boat and there was a dance floor and we danced."  
  
Kitty giggled laying back and covering herself with the covers.  
  
"That is like to cute!" Scott smiled. Suddenly Kitty shot up into a sitting position, staring right through into his eyes. He frowned stepping back.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out again?" she asked. Scott shrugged. Kitty rolled her eyes walking up to him.  
  
"Like you have to, this would be so cool. So are you two an item now?" she asked.  
  
"What is with all the questions? Its not even 7 o'clock yet." Scott said holding up his hands. Kitty placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"I don't know," he said finally as he walked over to the door.  
  
"You don't know?" she repeated almost in a mocking tone and followed him.  
  
"We didn't talk about it. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get ready." He told her opening the door. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed in annoyance as she walked out into the hall. Scott closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. He picked up his clothes and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and stood there for a few moments. Were he and Jean a couple now? They certainly acted like it. He opened the door and made his way to the shower room.  
  
*~*  
  
"Jean, Jean open up! I like know you are in there!" Kitty yelled through the door. Jean groaned from inside her bedroom. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Kitty can to harass her.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled through the walls.  
  
"I like need to talk to you?"  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No! Please?"  
  
Jean rolled her eyes and used her TK to open the door with a soft click. Kitty stood at the door and smiled.  
  
"This better be good" she told the younger girl. Kitty walked up to her and sat in front of her on the bed.  
  
"How did your date go?" she asked innocently. Jean smiled.  
  
"It was good."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"By the sound of your voice I would say Scott has already told you."  
  
"Like don't you know it's rude to go into people's minds with out their permission?"  
  
Jean smiled slyly using her TK to bring her hairbrush into her waiting palm and she began brushing her long wet locks. She walked away from Kitty standing in front of her full length mirror with her back facing her friend.  
  
"So are you to a couple now or what?" she asked. Jean stood there in though for a moment. She ran the bristles of the brush through her hair one last time before setting it down on to the dressing tale beside her and she turned to face Kitty.  
  
"We didn't talk about that as a matter of fact." She said reaching in to a draw of her dresser and pulling out the hair dryer. Switching it on Jean began to dry her hair. Kitty watched her for a moment before getting up. She glanced over her shoulder and muttered something under her breath before leaving the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott made his way down the marble staircase of the foyer and turned into the kitchen. He walked with his head down, his mind miles away. His dark brown hair was slightly darker from where it was not properly dry yet and it had caused the collar of his jumper to become damp. He stuck his hands into his pockets, searching for the keys to his car and stopped in his tracks. He frowned and groaned in frustration realizing that he had left them on his desk in his room. Turning around he broke into a steady jog up the stairs and down the corridor.  
  
He slowed when Jean's bedroom door came into view and he subconsciously stopped. Standing there for several seconds in a dream, his eyes traced the pattern of the wooden door. He could feel her behind the walls, his heart longing for her. Suddenly a small cry from inside the room reached his ears followed by a thump. Scott frowned feeling panic rise up inside of him.  
  
"Jean?" he asked reaching for the door handle. He gripped it tightly finding that the door had been locked. He looked up at the door as if expecting to see something to help him inside. "Jean" he called again another wave of panic washed over him when she failed to answer. Stepping back he quickly reached up and grabbed the side of his visor lifting it off his face. Opening his eyes, the lock on Jean's bedroom boor oozed from its position at the sudden amount of pressure and heat. The door flew open and Scott hurridly placed his visor back over his eyes. He scrambled over to the door way, whipping his hand through the air trying to see past the smoke. The distant sounds of coughing reached his ears and he stepped further into the room.  
  
"Jean?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"Scott?" her voice was filled with confusion and surprise. Scott looked down feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. In the center of her room, Jean sat in nothing but a pair of white panties and a white-laced bra. Jean pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes widened with embarrassment and she looked down at herself. She sat there in nothing but her underwear, her bare feet were tangled in her towel. She had gone to walk across the room when she had tripped over the towel she had carelessly dropped onto the carpet. And now here she was, fully exposed and staring up at the man that made her heart swell. There were a few moments silence before either of them spoke.  
  
"Morning" she said sheepishly failing to keep the shock and embarrassment from her voice. Scott forced his lips together and swallowed. His mouth had gone dry and his eyes wondering ever so curiously over her smooth skin. He blinked several times staring hard at her face. He couldn't help but look at her, he had seen her milky soft skin, her perfectly rounded breast resting comfortably inside the cups of her bra. Her legs were endless and thin with shape that made him go weak at the knees. But despite the temptation his eyes stayed glued to his face.  
  
"M-morning" he said finally reaching nervously for the door handle. His hand fanned the air until he finally looked toward the door to see that there was no longer a door handle. He bit his bottom lip nervously reaching and gripping the side of the door. He stepped into the hallway and pulled the door closed. He stood there for several minutes staring into space. His heart raced painfully under his ribcage and he swallowed punning his shaking fingers through his newly washed, brown hair. Taking in a deep breath he tired to steady his breath. He turned around facing his back to the broken door and closed his eyes trying to hold on to the image of Jean's perfect body. It was now nothing but a memory.  
  
"Hi Scott are you ready for school yet?" Scott jumped back startled at the sudden voice. He began coughing violently when he breathed in the foul smelling smoke. Kurt appeared inches in front of his face. Scott took a step behind him, his back colliding with Jean's bedroom door and he fell backward. The door swung open and Scott fell into Jean's bedroom, skidding along the carpet. Kurt stood in the door way, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Ops ur..sorry" he said before disappearing leaving behind a could of rising smoke. Scott coughed again whipping his hand in front of his face clearing the air around him. He was now lying on his back, the hard surface of the door underneath him. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he looked at the now open doorway and stared out into the hallway disorientated. He looked around the room. Small chippings of wood and clouds of dust had set onto the carpet and surfaces in the room. A small cough came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Jean walked away from the far wall and stood beside him. She looked down at him a look of question upon her face. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. Instead she offered him her hand and helped him stand. She brushed off the bust and tiny bits of wood from his clothing and use her TK to moved the door and lean it up against the wall. She stood in front of Scott, now in a pair of combat trousers. Her top half was still only barely hidden but the fabric of her bra. She placed her hands on the swells of her hips and looked at him. Scott frowned and swallowed scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly. Jean shook her head and dropped her arms back to her sides walking past him. He breathed in the scent of perfume and soap as she past him and walked over to her bed. She picked up her lilac top and pulled it over her head. Straightening the fabric she looked up at him again.  
  
"Ok. What the hell happened?" she asked gesturing to the now detached door. Scott pursed him lips plunging his hands into his trouser pockets.  
  
"Well I - urm thought you were." he trailed off feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment, "in trouble" he finished in a whisper looking down at his shoes that were now covered in dust. Jean waved her hand in front of her face, blowing away the dust and stepped closer to him. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know that knocking has as good effect as blasting the door open and it doesn't throw it off its hinges." She said sarcastically. Scott smiled sheepishly looking up meeting her gaze.  
  
"Sorry Jean" he said and she nodded. She reached out and rested her palm on his cheek and caressed his cheek. She could feel his freshly shaven stubble underneath her fingertips. She leant forward and brushed her lips lightly over his and brought him into a quick kiss.  
  
"Now let's go to school" she said quietly brushing past him. She bent down and picked up her school bag. She waited for him in the hallway until he was walking by her side.  
  
"You can explain to Logan why I no longer have a door on my bedroom" she said nudging him playfully.  
  
*~* The hallways of Bayville high were crowded with students seconds after the lunch bell sounded. Pupils poured out of their classes, pushing each other in a desperate war to get to the canteen first. Scott was dragged along with the flow of bodies. He gripped his bag tightly scanning the gray lockers for his own. He sighed finally spotting it and shoving through the crowd and out of the stamped. Leaning against his locker he stood there for a few seconds in thought before quickly turning around and putting in the combination.  
  
Finally the crowd had past leaving only a few students behind. Scott placed a few books into his locker humming cheerfully to himself. He glanced at his watch to check the time. Jean should be meeting him here any minute. Slamming his locker shut, Scott jumped back startled. Taryan stood inches away from him and she smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she said in a husky low voice taking a step forward. Scott frowned scratching the back of his head and stepped back.  
  
"You didn't" he said simple. Trayan smiled and shrugged taking another step towards him. Scott nervously backed away some more. There was something about Taryan that scared him sometimes. It made him nervous when he could tell she was up to something and this time was defiantly one of those times.  
  
"So have you got anything going on tonight?" she asked walking towards him. Scott swallowed backing away until the hard surface of the lockers on the other side of the hall hit his back. He leant against them and held his breath as Taryan stopped a few inches away from him. She placed a hand on his chest and began seductively drawing circles on the material of his shirt with her index finger. Scott looked around them. Jean was not any where to be seen. He sighed and grabbed Taryan's wrists stopping her from touching his face or chest. She frowned glancing at the contact before smiling at him again.  
  
"Taryan what are you doing?" Scott asked as she stood on tiptoe and pushed her face towards him. He reached up a hand and cupped her chin holding her face still. She looked down at his fingers and pushed his hand away.  
  
"The question is what are you doing?" she asked taking a step back. Scott stood up straight pushing his back off of the lockers. She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him. She stepped towards him again weaving her arms around his neck. Scott shrugged her off and stepping away from her.  
  
"Scott what are you doing?". Jean paused in her tracks hearing Taryan's voice around the corner. She leant up against the wall clutching her books to her chest. "I thought you liked me" her voiced sounded. Jean bit her lip letting out a low growl leaning over slightly and glancing around the corner. She could see Scott standing in the middle of the empty hallway and Taryan opposite him and coming closer. She clenched her fists watching intensely hanging on to their every word.  
  
"I did once Taryan, but not now, not any more" Scott told her softly walking away from her. She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Where are you going?" she yelled after him.  
  
"Not that it is any of your business but I am going to meet Jean" he told her not turning around to look at her.  
  
"So you choose her over me" she said firmly. Scott rolled his eyes not stopping in his tracks.  
  
"There was never a choice Taryan" he said finally before walking around the corner. Jean smiled to herself pushing her body off of the wall and waited for him. Scott stopped suddenly spotting her and gasped almost guiltily.  
  
"Jean! I ur.how long have you been standing there?.I" he said hurriedly. Jean placed a finger over his lips to silence him. She smiled warmly at him before standing on tiptoes and capturing his lips in her own. Scott didn't question her, even though there were a few things he wanted to ask her. He obliged leaning forward and placing a hand on the curve of her back. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck lightly squeezing him before breaking the kiss. She pulled away slightly, their faces still inches apart. Scott lightly kissed the tip of her nose affectionately.  
  
"You are very sweet Mr. Summers" she said to him in a whisper.  
  
"You heard that?" he asked pressing his forehead against hers. Jean smiled and nodded slightly stroking the short hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
"Every word" she whispered before kissing him again. Her soft lips lightly brushed over his and they lingered there for a few short minutes. When they finally parted they knew that Taryan would never be a problem again.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Ok I know a bit of a lame end to the chapter. I am sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter. I will make it up to you all I promise! In the mean time please review and keep me going!!! It is always appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: trying to fight writers block! Its getting hard but I think I have just had a spert of inspiration! Woohoo! Thanks for the reviews I am loving them all!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Logan had scheduled a training session Tuesday night before he left the institute for a few weeks. All the students that gathered down to the planning room waiting for him to arrive. Scott hopped along through the small crowed of students trying to pull on his boot. He spotted the urban tint of Jean's hair at the front of the planning room and smiled to himself. Putting his foot on the ground he walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hey" she said turning around to face him. He nodded combing his fingers though her hair before letting his arm drop back down to his side.  
  
"So every one is going to the movies tonight Evan and Kurt want to see Terminator again and everyone else is going. Up for it?"  
  
Jean pursed her lips in thought. "I better not, the Professor has asked to see me after this and plus I am still kinda tired from last night" she said with a grin. Scott frowned but smiled at her. He shrugged turning his gaze to the doors and watched Logan walk in.  
  
"You go and have a good time and I will catch up with you when you get back." She told him looking at Logan who was standing in front of every one with his muscular arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Ok kids here is the thing. I am taking a few weeks out and before I go I want to see what levels you're all at. Now I'm gonna start at the easy levels and get higher." He looked at all the faces watching for any signs of disapproval. He was not disappointed. He reached over and pressed in a button. The double metal doors of the danger room opened and Logan stretched out an arm gesturing for them all to walk inside. They obliged walking inside and standing in the center of the room. He gave them a small wave before closing the doors. The student stood in silence looking around the room. Machines started to emerge from the walls and began shooting brightly coloured lazier beams in their direction. The team automatically spread out, all jumping away from the colourful bullets. Evan pushed him self along on his skate board throwing sharp, bony spikes at the moving pieces of machinery. Cyclops opened his visor, destroying anything harmful. He looked around spotting a few new recruits that had already been hit and were now sitting on the floor. He shook his head turning his attention back to the machines that were now growing legs and walking around the room. A small metal box was floating around the room shooting out orange paint.  
  
Jean turned around spotting two orange paint bullets flying towards her. Closing her eyes she stretched out an arm creating a shield around her. Opening her eyes she used her other hand to throw the box across the room.  
  
Logan watched from above at all the students run around the small room. He glanced down at the small display of buttons before him and grasped a small switch. He pulled it down and created an atmosphere inside the room.  
  
The students looked around the room as rocks started forming from the ground, growing into mountains. The metal walls had disappeared and had been replaced with a sky and deserted space for miles. Cyclops pressed his back against the hard rock. His eyes danced curiously across the space, he spotted Kurt, Kitty and Jean on the other side of the room. He looked for the others wondering how many there were left. It was obvious that Logan had turned it up a level already. The sounds of shooting reached his ears and his gaze snapped back to the other side of the room. Kitty stood behind Jean who held up a shield protecting them both from a giant robot. Cyclops frowned looking around trying to find out the quickest way to get over to them. Opening his visor he looked at the robot with his naked eye and sent his red optic blasts toward the robot. Sure enough they hit the robot and it fell backwards. Kitty and Jean sighed in relief and ran off. Jean glanced over at him and sent him a small wave before following Kitty. Cyclops smiled to himself staring in front of him.  
  
From above Logan frowned looking at Cyclops. "What the hell is that kid doing?!" he yelled to himself.  
  
"Cyclops snap out of it will yer!" he yelled through the speaker. Cyclops shook his head and looked around before running off.  
  
Rogue gripped her weapon tightly in her gloved hand as she walked cautiously through a gauge. She stopped in her tracks and listened. The gauge was deserted, the rocks were towering over her on each side. Her eyes widened as a growling noise reached her ears and began getting louder. She looked around before spotting a huge boulder rolling towards her. It was just big enough to move through the gauge. She let out a shriek before turning and running away from it. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest and she looked left and right looking desperately for a gap between the rocks. Cyclops appeared in front of her she sighed in relief but panic over took her again as the rumbling beneath her feet became louder.  
  
"Run!" she yelled breathlessly. Cyclops stopped in his tracks and hurriedly turned around now running beside Rogue. He looked over his shoulder and threw an optic blast at the boulder. Small fragments of the rock flew off in every direction; Rogue looked up at the falling rock and protectively held her arms over her head. Cyclops did the same feeling his legs begin to ache. Suddenly he felt his stomach flip over and his body felt weightless. He looked up to see Rogue floating beside him and Jean in front of them. He looked down to see the huge boulder rolling underneath him and past them. He sighed breathing deeply smiling at Jean who was now slowly levitating them all to the floor.  
  
"Thanks Jean" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't thank me yet" she yelled panic in her voice as another boulder came rolling around the corner. This time small guns appeared firing lazier beams at them.  
  
"Ah man!" Rogue breathed deeply. Cyclops nodded in agreement opening his visor and hitting the guns with his beams. Jean stuck out her arms and closed her eyes. The boulder came to a stop and everything went quiet.  
  
"I can't keep it still for long" she told them. Cyclops looked at Rogue who shrugged.  
  
"What should we do?" she asked him. Cyclops looked at Jean and bit his lower lip. Suddenly lazier beams began landing at their feet. Jean jumped as a lazier bullet burnt the side of her leg and she sucked in a breath of air. Rogue yelled out a cry of surprise as she leaped back feeling a bullet skim past her forearm ripping the material of her uniform.  
  
"Jean the boulder!" Cyclops yelled gazing at the boulder now only a few inches away from them. Jean gasped clenching her teeth and held out her hands. The boulder stopped and Cyclops lifted his visor causing the boulder to explode into hundreds of small rocks. Jean groaned covering her head with her hands. A shower of rocks fell upon the three of them, covering their bodies. Dust and smoke rose from the pile of rocks as Cyclops pushed himself out from underneath them. He rubbed his forehead and sighed looking around. Panic washed over his body and he looked frantically over the rocks.  
  
"Jean! Rogue!" he yelled looking around. He stood up grasping a wound on his left shoulder.  
  
"Jean!" he yelled as he began to move the rocks.  
  
"Over here" her voice sounded from behind him. Cyclops turned and ran over to where he had heard her voice. Jean and Rogue sat in a pile of rocks. Rogue pushed herself to her feet hearing her uniform tare. She looked down at her right arm, which was now bare. Her uniform arm had gotten caught on the edge of a rock leaving her with nothing but a glove on her arm. She growled folding her arms over her chest and looked helplessly at Cyclops. He shrugged looking down at Jean who was still sitting down. Suddenly a scream filled the air.  
  
"It's Kitty!" Rogue yelled jumping off of the pile of rocks. She looked over she shoulder and waited for the other two. "Come on!" she yelled.  
  
Cyclops looked down at Jean. He held out a hand and grasped hers. He pulled her to her feet and she winced. "Are you alright?" he asked feeling her weight upon him. She nodded looking at Rogue who was still waiting for them.  
  
"You go and I will catch up" she told him pushing him away slightly. Cyclops frowned.  
  
"But you're hurt" he protested walking up to her again.  
  
"No I'm fine now go and I will catch up" Jean told him again lifting his body with her TK and levitating him beside Rogue. He looked over his shoulder at her helplessly. She smiled and gave him a gentle telekinetic push. She watched him and Rogue run down the gauge towards the scream.  
  
She looked down at her leg. By her ankle, her uniform had been ripped revealing the skin of her leg. From her ankle to half way to her knee, her lower leg was throbbing painfully. Her skin stung and burned and was red raw. She bit her bottom lip levitating herself off of the rocks and she began to fly in the came direction as Cyclops and Rogue.  
  
Kitty lay in a heap on the floor, her hand on her forehead. In the distance one of the giant boulders could be seen rolling away into the distance.  
  
"Kitty are you alright?" Cyclops asked grabbing her arms and helping her to her feet. The younger girl rubbed her forehead and looked up at Cyclops and Rogue.  
  
"Yeah but this like huge rock came at me and I phased through it and now I like feel light headed." Cyclops put an arm around her waist and balanced her.  
  
"Uh Oh" Rogue murmured looking up at a small box, which was hovering above them. She swallowed watching as it armed its weapons. She suddenly realized that her own weapon was still held tightly between her fingers. She threw it up as high as she could and grinned as the weapon collided with the small box and they exploded. She smiled proudly and looked back to Cyclops and Kitty. Suddenly Kurt appeared beside them with Amara on his arm. They both smiled each looking rather battered.  
  
"Every one else is out" Kurt said matter-of-factly. Cyclops nodded.  
  
"Ok lets make our way to the doors" he ordered. They all nodded and began to make their way past the rocks to where the door stood on the other side of the room.  
  
"You feeling better?" he asked Kitty who was still gripping on to him. She smiled warmly and nodded. Cyclops released his grip on Kitty and continued to follow every one else. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and gasped looking around.  
  
"Where's Jean?" he asked. The others looked over their shoulders at him and shrugged.  
  
"She never caught up with us" Rogue told him. Cyclops felt his breath catch in his throat as he turned to look behind him.  
  
"She's probably out side vaiting for us" Kurt said. Cyclops shook his head.  
  
"No, no she's not. You guys carry on. I'm gonna go and get her" he yelled as he ran back in the opposite direction.  
  
"You heard the man lets go!" Rogue yelled walking forward.  
  
Cyclops ran back through the gauge to the pile of rocks. He frowned looking around in search for Jean. He swallowed feeling panic rise up inside him.  
  
"Jean!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the gauge. Suddenly a loud rumble sound reached his ears and his eyes widened as a rockslide began burying the gauge. He turned and ran, desperate to reach the end of the gauge. He could hear the rockslide coming closer, pebbles and stones hitting his ankles as they fell forward. He looked over his shoulder seeing that he was about to get buried when he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his chest and he saw his body leave the ground just in time. He looked up at Jean who held him tightly against her as she flew through the air.  
  
"My guardian angle" he said and she smiled kissing his hair. By the time they reached the doors, everyone was waiting for them. The double doors closed behind them and Jean placed their bodies on the ground gently.  
  
"Bravo" Logan said with a smile as he walked into the planning room. "Well I think I got what I wanted. Well done and you can enjoy yer break while I'm gone but expect to be workin' hard when I get back" he said and allowed them all to leave.  
  
"Thanks Jean for saving me from an early burial" Scott said placing a hand on her shoulder as he began to walk. Jean smiled and began to walk with him. She left out a small cry of pain lifting her leg off of the ground.  
  
"What's the matter?" Scott asked with a frown.  
  
"It's nothing, I just hurt my leg" she said. Scott looked down at the revealed section of skin and made a face. "It stings a little" she told him. Scott bent down and scooped her up into his arms careful not to touch the tender part of her leg and began to carry her out of the planning room. Jean wrapped her arms around her neck and leant her face on his shoulder. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the blinding pain that ran up and down her lower leg and held her self tightly to him. Scott carried her into the elevator and Jean pressed the button for the hospital floor.  
  
"I can stand you know" she whispered nestling her head into the base of his neck. Scott shrugged.  
  
"I just like the feeling of holding you" he said barely above a whisper. Jean smiled to herself stroking his soft hair and placed a small kiss at the base of his neck. The elevator doors opened and Scott walked out into the hall and down to the hospital wing. Jean opened the double, wooden doors with her TK and Scott walked into a long room with a row of beds on each side. He walked over to a bed and gently sat Jean on it so that her legs hung over the edge. He looked into her eyes and reached up to touch her face. He gently caressed her cheek and leant in closing the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Scott allowed his hand to linger on her jaw line as the kiss deepened. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She opened her mouth allowing Scott's tongue to wrestle her own. They sat kissing for a few short minutes before Scott reluctantly pulled away. He kissed the tip of her nose affectionately before looking at her leg.  
  
"I'll go and get Doctor MaCoy" he told her kissing her again before running out of the room. Jean sat in silence for several minutes before some one walked through the door again. She smiled warmly at Mister Hank MaCoy, a large blue beast like man.  
  
"Hello Jean" he greeted as he walking in front of her. "Scott tells me that you have hurt yourself" he began. Jean nodded turning her gaze to her wounded leg. Hank followed her gaze and found the rather large wound.  
  
"Oh my that looks nasty" he said stepping closer. He placed an over size hand on her foot and gently lifted her leg up. Jean winced silently allowing him to lift her leg. Hank lent closer and stared at the wound for several seconds.  
  
"It is pretty badly burnt so you will need to rest it. That means no walking for a few days." He told her slowly putting her leg back. Jean frowned.  
  
"How am I going to get to school?" she said sadly.  
  
"You wont, you will need to take a few days off in order for it to start healing and it looks like your uniform will attach itself to the tender part of your skin if I don't remove it" he told her. Jean swallowed nervously as she watched him reach for a pair of scissors from a near by tray and bring them to her leg.  
  
"Just relax" he said as he began to cut through the material above her knee. "But the good news is that it doesn't look like it will scar" he told her. Jean sighed watching him cut at her uniform.  
  
"This may sting a little" he told her once he had finished cutting. Jean held her breath and closed her eyes as Hank gently pulled back the material off of her leg. She suppressed a moan as Hank peeled the material off of her ankle. "There you go" he said throwing the material in to a bin next to the bed.  
  
Jean smiled and used her TK to levitate the tray holding the bandages on it into Hanks waiting hands. "Thanks" he said pulling up a chair and sitting opposing her. He placed her bare foot on his knee and began to spray the wound with anti-septic. Jean retracted her leg, her eyes watering from the intense sting.  
  
"I am sorry Jean, but I don't want you to get an infection."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" Jean apologized placing her foot back on to his knee. She looked away while Hank sprayed her leg one more time.  
  
"So how did you do this?" Hank asked beginning to wrap the white bandage around the base of her foot and her ankle.  
  
"The danger room. I got hit by one of the lazier things" she explained. Hank nodded.  
  
"Well this is going to result to you having to stay sitting or laying down, I know it will be hard for you" he said with a chuckle. Jean smiled drawing her attention to the double doors that had been pushed open and Scott came in now changed out of his uniform. Jean smiled at him as he walked and stood next to Hank.  
  
"Ooh, looks bad". Scott said and Hank nodded.  
  
"She is not allowed to walk on it for a day or two so its your job to make sure she stays off of her feet" Hank told him not taking his eyes off of the bandage. Scott nodded.  
  
"Hank, Kitty want's to see you about something to do with her head. I'll finish doing that for you" he said. Hank smiled gently lifting Jean's foot and standing from the stool. Scott sat in his place and continued to wrap the bandage up her leg.  
  
"Why did you go back?" Jean asked once Hank had left the room. Scott looked up at her.  
  
"I was worried about you" he explained drawing his attention back to his task. Jean smiled.  
  
"I would have been alright" she said with a small laugh. Scott smiled making his way up her leg.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked. Jean made a face.  
  
"Like hell" she told him simply. Scott frowned watching carefully as he coiled the white material around her slim leg.  
  
"Well don't worry I will look after you. I'm not going with Evan and Kurt tonight." He said not looking up at her. Jean frowned leaning back on her arms.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to leave you like this so I decided that I would take care of you and make sure you don't hurt yourself." Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And just how would I do that? I can hardly move now" she said dryly sucking in a sharp breath of air as Scott bandaged the last part of her wound. He placed a strip of bandage tape around the top of her leg to make sure that it wouldn't come undone. She sighed, feeling her voice break and she felt like crying. Scott stood from his chair and stood before her. He smoothed her hair back and placed a firm kiss on her forehead. Her lips curved into a smile and she lent into his warmth and wrapped her arms around him. Once again he pulled her into his arms and carried her out of the hospital wing. Scott held Jean tightly to him as he made his way down to the common room. It was almost eight o'clock and every one else had already left to see the movie.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you miss your movie" Jean told him quietly closing her eyes. Her head was pillowed on his chest and the steady beat of his heart drumming behind his ribcage sounded in her ear.  
  
"It's OK, to be honest I would rather stay here with you" he said grinning at her. Jean didn't open her eyes and she sighed relaxing in his arms. She let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand before snaking her arm around his neck again.  
  
*Tired?* he sent to her mentally. He felt her shake her head.  
  
*No, you are just very comfortable* she said sheepishly. Scott smiled to himself walking down the foyer staircase. They were silent while he made his way to the common room. Scott listened to Jean even breathing. His heat jumped and his body shivered when he felt her wriggle sleepily in his arms. They entered the empty common room, the television had been left on and a few magazines and old bowls of popcorn from an hour ago lay unfinished on the carpet. He walked over to the sofa and reluctantly put Jean down onto the cushions. She grumbled sleepily, lying on the sofa cushions letting her arms fall from around his neck. Scott gently placed a footstool under the ankle of her bad leg and sat next to her. Jean leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and opened her eyes for the first time in a while.  
  
He smiled down at her smoothing her hair back and kissing her forehead. Jean looked up at him, searching out his eyes from behind his visor. She placed a hand behind his neck and shifted her weight, not dropping her gaze. Their lips met, lightly brushing against one another. Jean moved closer, desperate to feel his warmth against her. The kiss rose in passion as Scott wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned forward. Jean allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as she fell back slightly. She combed her fingers through his soft brown hair and continued to fall slowly backwards until blinding pang of pain cause her to jolt away. She failed to suppress a moan as she reached down and grabbed her knee. She looked over at Scott who was sitting up right and looking at her.  
  
"Sorry" she said feeling rather embarrassed. She awkwardly shifted her self so that her body was in line with her leg and sighed, leaning back on the sofa. Scott leaned over and covered her lips with his and captured her in a sweet soft kiss.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was more enjoyable than the last. I am on my half term! Woohoo! So I have a little more time than I usually do. Please review! you know I love them! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Alright I am on a roll! But I don't know how long this will last so I am taking full advantage! Cheers to all who have reviewed, you have really help me a lot!  
  
**** means going into a dream  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Scott left a sleeping Jean lying comfortable on the sofa. He retrieved a thin cotton blanket from on of the draws and covered her body with it. He stood, towering over her for a sort while just admiring her beauty. He always loved watching her sleep; she seemed so peaceful and carefree deep in her own fantasies. He crouched down in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone had not yet come back from their trip to the movies so the mansion was in silence. Switching on the kitchen light he made his way to one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of cookies. Reaching for a glass, which stood on the kitchen top, Scott took a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into the glass. With his drink in one hand and the cookies in another he made his way across the foyer and into the common room. The television was playing quietly the movie that he and Jean had been watching before she had fallen asleep. Placing his glass and food on the floor he resumed his place beside Jean, gently lifting her so that he could sit where he had been before. He placed her head onto his lap and settled back into his old position. Reaching down he rested the box of cookies on the arm of the sofa and held his drink in his right hand. His left hand gently played with Jean's vibrant red locks, curling her soft hair around his fingers. He continued to watch the movie while Jean slept, her head pillowed on his lap. Scott's eyes wondered from the television screen to Jean's wounded leg, which stuck out of the blanket, her foot still supported by the footrest. He sighed looking down at her sleeping face and shook his head. Even with a wound like that she still managed to save him from the rockslide. It scared him how much he had panicked when he couldn't find her and it scared him even more to think about what it would be like if he actually did lose her.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to survive" he told her softly, his voice barley above a whisper. His fingers continued to comb through her soft hair, tangling it slightly. Scott placed his now finished drink on the carpet by the sofa and started nibbling at the cookies. He stared at the television screen, munching on the sweet chocolate chip before reaching for another one. After a while his eyes became heavy and he too fell into a deep slumber, the cookies sitting unfinished on the sofa's arm and the television displaying images that no one was watching.  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh my god that was so awesome!" Evan exclaimed excitedly as he and the others walked through the mansion front doors.  
  
"Yar, second time around is always the best" Kurt cheered happily holding the door open for the two girls. Kitty jumped inside, relieved to be back.  
  
"I have never seen like so much destruction in one movie!" she said walking passed her friends and walking up the foyer staircase. Rogue grinned, watching her friend disappear behind the corner before leaving the two boys and walking into the kitchen. She made her way to the far side of the kitchen to an already open cupboard. Peering inside she found that the box that held the cookies had disappeared. She raised her eyebrows in thought and closed the cupboard door in frustration. Why was it that when every time she felt like eating something that something was never in the kitchen? Folding her arms over her chest she walked back out into the foyer where Evan and Kurt where still explaining the best parts of the movie to one another. She shook her head at them before turning and walking up the stairs.  
  
Rogue stopped in her tracks, as a flashing light glimpsed in the corner of her eye. Turning in the direction of the common room she saw the lights from the television cast upon the wall opposite. Turning around she walked back down the stairs and over to the common room. She stood in the doorway staring at the television and spotting the box of cookies in the sofa. She smiled walking in and grabbing them before stuffing a cookie into her mouth. She looked down at the sleeping bodies of Jean and Scott and made a face. Looking around for the remote she grabbed it and switched off the television, before Jean's bandaged caught her eye. She studied it for several seconds wondering what had happened, her eyes surveying the white, cotton bandage curling up Jean's slim leg. Placing another cookie into her mouth, Rogue placed a gloved hand onto Scott's shoulder and shook him lightly.  
  
"Scott, wake up" she whispered tapping the side of his face with the back of her hand. Scott grumbled sleepily, turning his head to look at Rogue through half closed eyes.  
  
"Hey Rogue" he said after clearing his throat.  
  
"Hey yerself" she said taking another cookie from the box in her arms and eating it.  
  
"Have a good time at the movies?" Scott asked rubbing his eyes from underneath his visor with the palms of his hands. Rogue shrugged looking down at the selection of biscuits and wondering what one to consume next.  
  
"It was Ok. Have a good time while we were gone?" she asked in her usual southern accent, her eyes wondering down to Jean's sleeping form. Scott blushed slightly while he stretched out his arms.  
  
"I was looking after Jean 'cause she has hurt her leg and Mr McCoy said she isn't allowed to walk on it for a few days." He explained to Rogue who was crunching on another cookie.  
  
"Well ahm goin' ter bed. Ah just through ah'd wake yer 'cause ah didn't think it was a good idea that you sleep there the night otherwise you'll get a bad back" she told him before turning her back and walking out of the room. The foyer was still filled with the echoes from Evan and Kurt excited discussion. Rogue rolled her eyes walking passed them toward the marble staircase.  
  
"Get a life you two it weren't that great" she said not turning around to look at them, smiling to herself at the sudden silence.  
  
Back in the common room, Scott gently brushed the hair out of Jean's eyes and shook her gently.  
  
"Jean" he whispered leaning as close to her ear as he could manage. She groaned burying her face into the cotton blanket, trying to hide herself away. Scott raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Come on Jean, you may be comfortable, but I can't feel my legs" he told her shifting his weight from under her. Jean pushed herself into a sitting position, tucking her messed hair behind her ears and opening her eyes as much as she could. Scott stood up and stretched his body out before yawning. He looked at Jean who was leaning back on the sofa and watching him from behind her dark eyelashes. He smiled at her as he bent down and gathered her into his arms. Kicking the door shut as he walked out, Scott carried Jean into the now empty foyer and up the stairs.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked quietly walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she replied sleepily, her eyes closed and her head rested on his chest.  
  
"We will always be best friends won't we?" he asked taking the last step from the stairs and turning down the corridor. Jean opened her eyes with a frown not expecting him to ask that.  
  
"Of course" she told him, pushing her head off of his shoulder and looking at him. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was thinking about how afraid I was tonight when I couldn't find you in the danger room session and how much more afraid I would be if I lost you for real." He told her quietly as he carried her through the dark corridor. Jean bit her lip, not taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"Scott you will always be my best friend. You have always been there for me and I will always be there for you. I'm not going any where" she reached up and stroked his cheek feeling the day's worth if stubble beneath her finger tips. Scott nodded looking down at her and smiled.  
  
"Promise?" he asked with a chuckle. Jean smiled and rested her head back on his chest.  
  
"Promise".  
  
Scott carried her into her room, seeing the still detached door leaning up against the wall. He placed her on her bed before walking over to the window and pulling the drapes shut. Jean reached under her pillow for her nightgown and began to change. Scott stayed with his back to her, studying the embroidered patterns on Jean's drapes.  
  
*You can turn around now* she told him telepathically. Scott turned around to see that she had changed into her blue nightgown and was now pulling her covers out from underneath her. She smiled sheepishly at Scott as he walked over to her and lifted the covers for her, allowing her to wriggle on her mattress and get comfortable before dropping it over her body.  
  
"G'night Jean" Scott said walking over to the doorway and switching off the light.  
  
"G'night Scott." She replied. She watched him begin to walk away and she bit her lip. "Scott" she called. He looked over his shoulder at her and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you sweetie" she said simply. Scott smiled warmly at her and nodded his head before walking out of the room to his own bedroom.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott quickly changed into his nightclothes, folding up the clothes he had worn that day and placing them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Rummaging through his bedside draw, he pulled out a pair of sleeping goggles and replaced them with his daytime visor and placed it inside the draw before closing it. He pulled back the covers and sat into the bed sinking down into the comfort of the mattress. He sighed sleepily, feeling his tense muscles relax under the cool material of his bed covers. Scott stared lazily up at the ceiling for a while, lost in a train of thoughts before closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep. Immediately he slipped into a dream, images dancing across his brain, casting scenes over his hidden eyes. Tossing and turning in his bed, the dreams suddenly became restless and he realized subconsciously that they were not his own.  
  
**** The alley was dark and narrow between two tall buildings. A street lamp flickered at the end of the long alley revealing broken gutters and trash cans lying on their sides with the contents spilled on to the concrete. Seeing the alley way through a pair of eyes that were not his own, it was like he was inside some one else's body. He began to move slowly up the alley, the footsteps echoing loudly off of the damp, brick walls. His breathing was heavy and exhaled in a puff of rising steam as the warm breath hit the cold night air around him. At the end of alley the sound of a terrified cat made his heart jump and a lump formed in his throat. Curiously he walked closer, not wondering why he didn't turn back. The sound of a trashcan being kicked over caused his eyes to dart around nervously as he still continued to walk forward. Suddenly a figure appeared at the end of the alleyway, leaning against one of the walls. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed with fear still finding him self walking towards the figure. The figure stammered towards him, using the wall to keep his balance. Scott suddenly became aware that he was alone and scared. His feet were cold and suddenly wet as he stepped into a puddle. He looked down at his reflection and his eyes widened at what he saw. In the ripples of the shallow, dirty water, he saw Jean looking back at him. Bringing his arms up to look at them he saw the slender shape of Jean's arms and hands. He looked down at himself, seeing the body of a woman, Jean's body.  
  
Looking up at the figure in front, which was now a few feet away, he realized that it was Duncan. Duncan pushed him self off of the wall, wiping the backs of his hands on his trousers and unsteadily walking forward. He stopped inches away, swaying slightly. His messed blonde hair hung uncombed over his eyes, his chin was covered in blonde unshaven stubble and his mouth hung open, his lips wet with drink. In his left hand, he clutched a green glass beer bottle. He raised the open bottle to his lips and drained away the last of the beer before throwing it to a wall on the other side of the alley. He reached out a damp cold hand and clamped Jean's cheek. His heavy breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Duncan looked up at Jean through half closed eyes and reached out his other hand and cupped his/her chin firmly.  
  
"Jeeeean" he slurred squeezing her chin tightly. Jean hit his hands away and took a few steps back, feeling panic rising inside of her. A devilish grin curved his lips as he stumbled forward, clasping his hands onto her shoulders for balance and she fell backwards, her back hitting the hard brick wall. Her heart quickened feeling his wet lips smother her collarbone and fear hit her hard when she tried to use her TK to push him off of her but nothing happened. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes brimming with fresh tears as Duncan made his way across her collar bone and up her neck, painfully biting her skin. She felt him holding her hands above her head with one hand as he fumbled and groped at her breasts with the other. Tears freely ran down her cheeks as Duncan stood up and covered her lips with his. He tore the fabric of her top and dug his nails into her chest biting on her lower lip. She screamed into his mouth and wriggled her arms free shoving him away.  
  
**** Scott shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and he looked around the empty bedroom. He slapped his hand to his forehead and wiped away the sweat from his brow. He looked around again and shook his head looking at his bedroom door. He listened hard hearing the groaning of another person in another room. Scott threw his covers off of him and jumped out of bed, throwing the door open and leaping into the hallway. He stood still in the darkness of the hallway, he could feel his pulse pumping heavily in his neck and his breathing was heavy. Calmly putting his face into his hands Scott took a deep breath before looking up again. He heard the groan again and held his breath, his eyes following the sound down the hall. The dream was obviously Jean's so why was he having it? Scott thought to himself as he made his way down the corridor.  
  
The groans and moans became louder as Scott edged closer to Jean's bedroom until he was standing in the doorway looking into her room curiously. He winced at the sound of her quiet cry as she slept and walked into her room. His feet walked silently over the bristles of her carpet and stopped a few inches away from her bed. Scott looked down at her from behind the red tint of his sleeping goggles. Jean turned her head from left to right repeatedly, gripping onto the edge of her covers. Small beads of sweat had begun to form on her brow and her face shone in the moonlight. Scott bent down and lightly brushed her hair out of her face before shaking her. Jean let out another small wail, her face suddenly relaxing and she became silent.  
  
"Jean wake up" Scott whispered. Suddenly Jean shot up quickly into a sitting position. Scott gasped and began to move out of the way, but he was not quick enough and Jean's forehead painfully collided into his lower lip. Jean let out a gasp of shock, slapping her hands to her forehead and Scott covered his mouth with his hands and backed away, intently sucking on his lower lip and tasting his blood. Jean opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead she coughed to clear her throat before looking at Scott.  
  
"Scott?" she croaked looking at him quizzically as he continued to suck his lip. "Di.did you bite me?" she asked bringing her fingers to her forehead again and feeling a small bruise beginning to form. She raised an eyebrow at Scott who still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked pushing her covers back and attempting to swing her legs over the edge of her bed before the stinging sensation shot up her leg and reminded her of her currently bed ridden wound. She winced holding her breath and gritting her teeth. Scott finally stopped sucking on his lip and pouted as if trying to look at what had been cut.  
  
"Oh my god are you ok?" Jean asked once the pain had subsided. She reached out of and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her and sitting him next to her. Scott obliged and allowed her to examine his lip. She cupped his chin in her hand and brought his face close. Using her TK she switched on the lamp that stood on her bedside table and brought a tissue to her waiting hand. She gently padded the tissue on to the small, bleeding cut at the side of his lip and smiled.  
  
"This is the second time in two days I have had to do this" she said with a soft giggle. Scott smiled. "What were you doing here anyway?" she asked wiping away the blood.  
  
"Um...well I um a dream" he began. Jean waited for him to continue. "I had a dream" Jean nodded throwing the tissue in the bin and placing a soft kiss on the cut.  
  
"All better. What kind of dream?" she asked brushing his hair hopelessly out of his face. Scott swallowed scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, the thing is that it wasn't my dream" he said. Jean raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "It was yours" he finished finally. The room fell silent. Jean looked at him blankly for a few moments, her cheeks slowly colouring. She looked down at the bed covers, allowing her loose hair to fall over her face. She bit her lip and frowned remembering the pervious dream that had haunted her sleep.  
  
Scott watched her for a few moments. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and made her look at him. She smiled at him averting her eyes.  
  
"That's impossible" she said simply. Scott shrugged surveying her face.  
  
"Oops" she whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to show you that and um..now I am embarrassed."  
  
Scott smiled pushing back the air that had fallen over and covered her face. "Don't worry about it Jean, that was a pretty disturbing dream" he commented. Jean looked up at him, running her fingers through her tangled hair. She offered him a half smile and shrugged.  
  
"I don't normally dream things like that. I can't believe you saw it. It did scare me a little bit though" she said wrapping her arms around herself. She leaned back against the headboard and pulled the covers up to her neck with a shiver.  
  
"How is your leg?" Scott asked, searching for her bandaged leg through the covers.  
  
"Insanely itchy" she said scrunching her hands into fists as if refusing the temptation to itch it. Scott smiled at her and pulled himself off of the bed. Jean watched him with big, green eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him, feeling his weight lift off of the bed. Scott turned to look at her.  
  
"Back to my room" he said simply. Jean didn't take her eyes off of him. Instead she nodded, reaching her arms out and pulled him into a hug before wriggling back down into her covers. She smiled at him as she watched him disappear down the hallway and closed her eyes. Several minutes passed and brought her nothing but restlessness. Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at the dark ceiling for a moment. A creak down the hall caused her eyes to wonder nervously over her bedroom. She swallowed silently holding her breath and biting on her lower lip. She pushed back her covers and carefully swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She stood unsteadily on her bare feet and walked out of her bedroom, using her TK to help her make her way down the hall. She ended up levitating down the hall. For some reason she was scared and she didn't know why. A small feeling hung at the back of her mind that something was going to happen. She held her breath and drummed her knuckled on Scott's bedroom door. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't remember why she was there. Subconsciously she turned the door handle and pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.  
  
Scott turned in his bed to look at her. She smiled sheepishly at him not moving from where she was.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked finally getting out of bed. "You heard what Mr McCoy said." He told her firmly walking up to her and putting her arm around his shoulder and held her at the waist. He walked her over to his bed and sat her down on the warm mattress.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't get back to sleep" she told him shyly. Scott shook his head, soothing her hair back. "Can I stay here for a little while please?" She asked. Scott glanced at his bedside clock. It read 3:15 am. He looked back to her and nodded helping her snuggle underneath the covers. He settled in beside her and Jean curled up into his side. Her arm draped over his stomach and her head rested on his shoulder, her long hair lay in all directions on the pillow. Scott smiled squeezing her body gently before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: another chappie finished for ya! Hope you all liked it! I am sort of running out of ideas here but I am doing my best. Any way please keep up the reviews, I need my confidence boosted a little. Cheers!  
  
Next chappy soon! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
By Nixy  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As the weeks went by Jean and Scott became more and more used to their relationship and peoples reactions. Taryn had gotten the idea that Scott was not at all interested while Duncan did as much as he could to save his pride and made out with her. Jean's leg was out of a bandage and the last traces to burns were fading away.  
  
Jean smiled happily to herself standing in front of the full-length mirror in nothing but a pair of hot pants and a baggy long sleeved nightshirt. She looked herself up and down and surveyed her newly healed leg carefully. She smiled again flipping her waist length red hair over her shoulder and hopped on her leg simply because she could. She had not realized how much she would miss kicking a soccer ball or simply walking or running down a hallway. She jumped on to the mattress of her bed and collapsed onto the sheets. Bunching the around her, Jean sat up and looked out of the window. The last elements of summer had disappeared and signs for autumn had arrived. Jean loved the autumn she thought it was a beautiful season. The only time of the year when the leaves turned bright yellows, reds and oranges and looked like flames from a huge fire as they fell from the trees, the only time of the year when it is not too cold or too hot to go for a walk. Scott had not understood when she had told him that autumn was her favorite season. "Everything is dying" he had said simply. Jean just shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
Glancing over at her bedside clock she thought to herself whether 9:30 am was too early on a Saturday morning to wake some one up. With a small shrug she leapt out of bed and charged through the hall enjoying the feel of the bristly carpet under her feet. The mansion was in silence and Jean assumed that every body was still asleep apart from of course the Professor and Hank McCoy. Coming to an abrupt stop Jean listened for any movement behind Scott's bedroom door. Silently she turned the handle and slipped inside closing the door behind her. Scott had not seen her leg with out a bandage yet basically because she had it taken off this morning, which was why she was up so early. The bedroom was dimly light, the drapes were pulled closed hiding the sunlight. Jean listened to Scott's even breaths and smiled. She admired him while he was sleeping. Not that she didn't admire him any way but he seemed completely vulnerable in a peaceful slumber. He appeared as the real Scott, the one she knew really well and not Cyclops the fearless leader of the X-Men. Standing beside him she knelt down beside the bed so that he face was level with his and brushed his dark down hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Scott" she whispered placing her hand on his cheeks feel a new day's worth of stubble beneath her fingers. Scott groaned in his sleep and hid his face in the pillow. "Scott open your eyes you lazy bones" she said. Scott blindly reached for the alarm clock, which sat on his bedside table and brought it to his face.  
  
"It is not even 10 in the morning, I have a right to be lazy" he said lazily handing Jean the clock before closing his eyes again. Jean scowled placing the alarm clock back in its place and stood up. She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip.  
  
"Mister McCoy took of my bandaged" she told him. Scott yawned.  
  
"That's great"  
  
"You're not even looking!" Jean wailed childishly pouting her bottom lip even thought Scott could not see it. When he made no attempt to move and presumably had drifted back to sleep, Jean cocked a leg and straddled his stomach, landing on him with an intentional 'umph'. Scott groaned rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and adjusted his night goggles.  
  
"Your evil" he complained sheepishly. Jean stuck out her tongue and gave him a sarcastic smile before showing him her bandage free leg. Scott looked own with difficulty and nodded.  
  
"Its beautiful I assure you" he said placing a hand on her knee. She giggled and hit his hand away from her ticklish spot. Scott chuckled, placing both hands behind his head and stretching from underneath her. Jean placed her hands on either sides of his shoulders and leaned forward, hovering above him. Her hair fell forward, covering their faces. She smiled dipping her face into his and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning" she said softly once they parted. Scott smiled as she lowered her self to lay beside him and snuggled comfortably next to him, matching his current position. She placed her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. They were silent for a few moments, Scott glanced at her from the out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. His lips curved into a smile as he continued to watch her as she refused to look at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked at last after several more minutes. She shrugged not breaking her stare. Scott shook his head and turned on his side. "Crazy lady" he murmured playfully under his breath. Jean blinked and looked at him. His back was to her and she sarcastically cleared her throat and turned on her side.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked with his back still facing her.  
  
"Oh nothing" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" he asked expecting the answer to be an obvious yes.  
  
"Oh no I would not dare make fun of you Mister Summers"  
  
In one expert movement Scott was over her, his hands crawling over her stomach. Jean shrieked at the assault, wriggling helplessly from underneath him. Scott listened to her giggles and wail's as he continued to tickle her.  
  
"No Scott - please I can't stand it!" she yelled out through giggles and she tried to squirm out from under him, but as usual Scott was showing no mercy.  
  
"Say uncle!" he yelled grabbing her slender wrists and holding them in one hand above her head and continued to tickle her stomach. Jean let out a loud scream frantically trying to wriggle free.  
  
"Uncle - UNCLE!" she yelled throwing him off of her using her TK. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the far wall.  
  
"Hey do you guys mind, Ah am trying to sleep in here!" Rogue's muffled yell through the wall caused Jean to giggle. She looked over at Scott who was sitting at the foot of the bed. He flashed her a cheeky smile as he crawled up the bed and sat beside her.  
  
"Breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sounds good" Jean replied jumping off of the bed.  
  
The kitchen was empty by the time Jean and Scott bounded through the door. Scott walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Jean passed him two glasses telekinetically while she searched for the cereal. Scott filled the glasses with milk and placed the carton back into the fridge.  
  
"Looks like we are out of cereal" Jean confirmed hopelessly as she snapped the cupboard door shut. She leaned against the kitchen side, folding her arms across her chest and looked at Scott. He walked over to her and handed her a glass.  
  
"Pancakes it is then" he said cheerfully sipping his drink. Jean smirked, taking a mouthful and placing her glass on the work surface. Rummaging through the cupboards they found the appropriate ingredients and pans.  
  
"Flour first right?" Jean asked picking up the bag of plain flour. Scott shrugged watching with amusement as Jean poured the flour into the sieve and shook it over a glass, mixing bowl. He chuckled watching small piles of white powder form on the surface area around the bowl. Jean scowled at him once she was finished.  
  
"Something funny?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh nothing I just thought it would be a good idea if maybe next time you actually got the flour in the bowl" Jean glared at him and using her TK hit him around the head with the bag of flour. Her eyes widened in shock and laughter rattled her body as the bottom of the bag split and a waterfall of the powder fell down Scott's body. Jean slapped her hands over her mouth and stared at him, her eyes wide. Scott's brown hair was hidden underneath a coat of white; flour was dripping from his T-shirt and a small pool of his lay at his bare feet.  
  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" she said failing her attempt not to laugh. Scott stood and watched her laugh as discreetly as she could and he found a smirk forming across his lips. Looking down at himself he ran his fingers through his hair. The flour spilled out of his hair onto his hands and on to the floor. He smirked quickly wrapping an arm around Jean and wiping his flour covered hands across her face. Her laughter stopped abruptly with a gasp and she stood up right. Now it was Scott's turn to laugh. Jean shook her head, wiping her cheeks trying to clear her face.  
  
"Pay back!" he said holding up his arms before she could try and get him back. Jean pursed her lips and mouthed his words mockingly turning back to the mixing bowl. She added the rest of the ingredients while Scott cleared the floor and the kitchen surfaces of any flour. Once the pancake mix had been poured into a saucepan the two collapsed onto the wooden chairs and sighed. Jean looked at Scott who chuckled.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. He tapped the tip of his nose with his hand.  
  
"You have um - still got flour on your face." he told her.  
  
"Oh" she said raising a hand to her face and wiping her face with her sleeve. Scott shuffled forward on his chair.  
  
"Let me do it" he said with a chuckle gently wiping his fingers across her forehead and nose.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you with the flour" she said softly watching his face closely as he continued to wipe her skin. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It's ok I will get you back another way" he said.  
  
"But I thought you already had your payback" she said gesturing to her face. Scott pursed his lips and gave a devilish smile. His face became dangerously close to hers. He finished clearing her face and allowed his hand to linger on her cheek. Their foreheads touched for a moment before the space between their lips was closed. Jean became limp in her seat and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his closer, tasting flour on his lips. She smiled into his mouth, running her fingers through his messed hair.  
  
Meanwhile the pancakes hissed and began to burn as they continued to fry unchecked. The deafening bleeps of the fire alarm on the ceiling above the cooker jolted the two apart.  
  
"Oh shit" Jean cursed jumping up and turned off the flame. Scott pulled a chair under the fire alarm and stood on it before reaching up and turning it off. Jean coughed whipping her hand through the thin cloud of smoke.  
  
Hank appeared in the doorway. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Sorry mister McCoy" they apologized in unison. Hank shook his head and stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Now if you two are finished destroying the place would you be so kind as to run to the shops and pick up some boxes of cereal, as you probably now already we do not have any".  
  
They left the kitchen silently, jogging up the stairs and to their rooms. They met 10 minutes later by the front door.  
  
Jean flashed him the money that Hank had given to her as they walked out of the front doors.  
  
"Lets walk" Jean suggested bouncing down the front steps. Scott frowned bringing the collar of his jacket up around his ears.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Jean shrugged.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"But its cold" He complained zipping up his jacket and digging his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Its not that cold"  
  
"Come on Jean I think we should drive. It would be a lot quicker and warmer." He told her unlocking the car. Jean watched him open the passenger door for her. She walked silently towards him and slid into the seat.  
  
"Fine but consider this your pay back" She said watching him walk around the front of the car and sit in the drivers seat.  
  
"You are not going to hold this against me are you?" he asked leaning back in his seat and looked at her. Jean folded her arms across her chest and glared at him through the corner of her eyes. She smiled at him and shook her head relaxing in her seat.  
  
"Of course not, now drive you loser" she said playfully.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott pulled over to a stop out side the local market. The street was filled with a long line of shops, from bookshops, to clothes shops, food shops, a video rental store and even a flower shop or two. Scott took Jean's hand in his own as they walked through the entrance. Jean smiled at him and grabbing a basket they marched down the rather crowded isles of food.  
  
"How much did the Professor give you?" Scott asked as they stopped in front of a row of shelves filled with boxes of cereal.  
  
"20 dollars" she replied scanning the names on the boxes. "How many should we get?"  
  
"I don't know just get anything". Jean nodded wordlessly and tipped a few boxes off of the shelves and into the basket.  
  
"So?" Scott began draping an arm across Jean's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"What do you say to a few movies tonight?" he asked her eyeing the video store opposite through the huge glass windows.  
  
"You mean like a movie night? The movie night we have had once a week for the passed few years?" she asked sarcastically. Scott nodded putting a hand into his trouser pocket and digging out the 20 dollars Jean had give him to look after. Jean let out a short laugh.  
  
"Sure" she said with a nod while she placed the boxes on the cash register.  
  
*~*  
  
The two drove back to the institute with the shopping and three videos, all of which happened to be comedies. By the time they walked into the mansion, everybody was awake and strolling around aimlessly.  
  
"Finally" Rogue exclaimed walking over to Jean and Scott. "Ah am starvin'". Jean bit her lip and took a step back at the sight of her friends and new recruits bounding up to her. She held out the bad as far away from her body as she could manage and allowed them to take it and remove the cereal.  
  
*~*  
  
The students had decided to spend to hottest part of the day in the swimming pool. Despite the fact that it was now practically autumn, the temperature was still warm enough for a last swim. With a little help from Storm and after much persuasion she agreed to boost up the temperature.  
  
The pool water was crystal clear and cool to the skin. Jean leaned over the edge in nothing but a red bikini matching top and bottoms and glazed down through the water to the bottom of the pool. It had been a while since she had been swimming. Looking around her she decided to swim a few lengths before the others arrived and the soothing silence was lost. Taking a deep breath she dived in head first, enjoying the feel of the cool water against her body. Opening her eyes under water was something she had done since she was a little girl. She was shocked to find out that some people could not do it. She swam the rest of the length under the water to the shallow end of the pool. Kicking off on the floor she brought her face up for air and pushed her hair back off of her face. She could hear the sound of her friend coming closer. Taking another breath she ducked underwater and kicked off from the wall and swan to the deep end of the pool. Leaning against the side of the pool she watched everyone run towards her. She was not surprised to see Kitty with the blow up bed and Kurt with his beach ball. Scott and Rogue followed behind holding only their towels. Scott wondered over to her and crouched down at the side of the pool.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Thought you'd get here early huh?" He asked reaching in and splashing a small handful of water at Jean. She raised an eyebrow and swam into the middle to the deep end not taking her eyes off of him. Scott swallowed seeing the devilish grin on her face as she ducked under the water. Scott frowned. He had found that over the years due to the fact that he could only see one colour that it was hard to see things under water.  
  
"I'd lose the towel if I were you" Jean voice rang warningly in his head. He looked round nervously and narrowed his eyes, throwing his towel off of his shoulders. He looked closely at the rippling water. Suddenly Jean burst out of the water, wrapping her wet arms around his bare neck and locking him in a kiss. Scott kiss her back, feeling himself being pulled from his feet and suddenly his body was consumed by the cool water. Bubbles of oxygen rose all around them and Scott could feel Jean's lips against his. Instinctively he wove his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Scott opened his eyes as they parted to see Jean gazing at him, her eyes illuminated under the water. With her arms still around his neck, they both swam up for air.  
  
"CANNON BALL!" Evan yelled sprinting towards the pool and leaping into the air before breaking the surface of the water creating a small wave. Kitty let out a high pitched yell as the wave hit her blow up bed and she toppled off of it.  
  
"Evan! Like the Professor totally told you not to do that any more!" She yelled ringing the water out form her ponytail. Evan pulled a face before climbing out of the pool probably to do it again. Jean chuckled before looking at Scott.  
  
"So your room or mine for the movies?" He asked removing a strand of dark red hair, which was plastered to the side of her face behind her ear. She shrugged with a smile before sinking under the water. Scott sighed as he continued to tread water when he felt and telekinetic pull on one of his ankles and before he knew it he was under water. He gazed at Jean through his ruby goggles in awe. Her long fiery hair was afloat all around her, swaying slightly in the water, small bubbles of air had rested on her face and skin.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked mentally before swimming to the bottom of the pool. Scott's eyes followed her and watched her tap the floor with her hand. He swam to the surface of the water taking in a deep breath. Jean's head appeared in front of him, her nose and mouth still under the water.  
  
"How can you hold your breath for so long?" he asked swimming to the side of the pool and resting his arms on the side. She brought the rest of her face above the water and shrugged following him.  
  
*~*  
  
Dusk came quickly that day. The warmth of the air had faded with the sun. Scott gazed into his bathroom mirror combing his fingers through his hair. It had been agreed that the movie night would be held in Jean's bedroom. Scott gripped the videos tightly as he walked the short distance to Jean's room. He knocked on her newly fitted door and waited patiently. He knocked again when there was no answer and decided to open the door. He looked around questionably and raised an eyebrow in thought looking around the empty bedroom. He placed the videos in her bed before leaving to look for her.  
  
Jean hung on the edge of the pool looking around the garden. Everything seemed too different in the dark. The pool lights had been turned on making the water look slightly green. She effortlessly leaned back so that she was laying horizontally on the water, looking up at the starry sky. The air was cold and cause goose bumps to form on her stomach. Jean knew that it would soon be time for her movie night with Scott, but when she was swimming with him she got a bad feeling in the back of her mind like their time was limited or something.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
She jumped bringing herself up to look at Scott who was standing by the pool with a towel in his arms.  
  
"Hi" she whispered swimming to the edge and looking up at him.  
  
"You been out here all evening?" he asked crouching down in front of her.  
  
"It would seem that way" She said simply tucking her wet hair behind her ears. Scott smiled warmly at her and stood up.  
  
"Come on you'll freeze out here" he offered her a hand and she took it pulling herself out of the water. Scott wrapped the towel around her body and studied her face.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked putting his arm across her shoulders as they walked back into the mansion. Jean shook her head and smiled.  
  
A/N: *Shuffles on to stage* Hi sorry this took so long. Mock exams at the moment and writers block is playing a big part also. Hope you liked it. Please review my confidence needs a bit of a boost! ( 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: *coughs* I guess you are going to be wanting an explanation as to why I am taking sooooo long. Well there is a good reason honest". I suppose writers block plays a big part. Sorry folks! Hope you enjoy and I will get the next chappies up as soon as possible. The last part of this chapter has been changed.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Delicate snowflakes fell heavily covering the ground in a thick white blanket. Christmas was not neglected in the Xavier Institute. The students had seen to it that festive lights hung around the out side windows. On the inside the decorating was still in process. Tinsel hung from the ceilings; Christmas cards were stacked in the common room and a tall tree stood by the fireplace. Scott stood at the tree with Evan, Kurt and Rogue, all hanging decorative things on the branches. A set of fairy lights hung around the fireplace and on the inside of the windows and tinsel dangled from the ceiling. The fire cracked and hissed from the fireplace as the three continued.  
  
Evan reached into one of the card board boxes containing the decorations and picked up the last shiny ball and placed it one the tree. "That looks like the last of them. Now who is going to put the start on the tree?" He asked holding the golden painted star up in his hands. Scott frowned and bent back his neck to look up to the top of the tree.  
  
"Umm" he began. He looked at Evan and could see the voluntary look on his face. The ideas of Evan climbing up an over seven feet tall tree did not seem a good idea to him. "Maybe we should wait for Jean to put it up safely." He suggested. Evan shook his head and ran to the ladder leaning up against the wall, which had been used to stand the tree up.  
  
"I'll do it," he said picking up the ladder and walking back over to the tree. "Kurt hold the ladder would ya buddy?" Evan asked standing at the foot of the now open ladder. Kurt glanced at Scott and walked over to the ladder, grabbing it firmly.  
  
"Evan I don't think this is a good idea" Scott continued as he watched Evan persist in climbing to the top of the tree.  
  
"Chill out man what is gonna go wrong?" Evan asked flashing a toothy grin at him. Scott looked warily down at Rogue who was now at his side. She looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
Evan reached the top of the ladder and pulled the star out of the trouser pocket. He smiled in triumph placing both hands back on the ladder and looked down. He frowned realizing just how high up he was.  
  
"Come on Evan, do it" Kurt yelled up at him. Evan nodded looking at the tip of the tree. Gripping the star tightly in one hand he reached out towards the tree. Stepping on to the highest step he leaned out as far as he would allow himself to go and stubbed the star on the top. He sighed in relief and looked down at his audience and stuck a thumb up before attempting to turn around.  
  
"Evan watch out!" Scott yelled warningly as he watched Evan stumble backwards from his lack of concentration. Evan's back was facing the tree and he leaned forwards as far as he could, feeling his butt slipping off of the ladder. He let out a yell turning to face the tree before he hit it. Scott watched wide-eyed as the tree flew to the ground with Evan gripping tightly to it. He landed on top of it, hugging the branches with his arms and legs. Scott groaned shaking his head and covering his face with his hands. Rogue crossed her arms and growled.  
  
"Way to go porcupine!" She said dryly walking over to him and pulling him off if the branches. Kurt, still at the base of the ladder stood open mouthed.  
  
"Great now we have to do it again" he moaned walking away from the ladder and over to the tree. Evan removed his face from the bristles on the branches and offered his friends a small smile.  
  
*~*  
  
In the foyer Jean and Kitty stood on a tall ladder each on one side of a wall. They hand hung tinsel all around the foyer and this was the last wall.  
  
"So how are things going with you and Scott?" Kitty asked as she waited for the tinsel. Jean grasped the decoration telekinetically and brought it up, giving them one end each.  
  
"Fine" she said simply taking her ready piece of sticky tape and sticking the tinsel firmly to the wall.  
  
"Has he asked you to the winter ball?" Kitty asked doing the same for her end of tinsel. Jean nodded unable to keep the smile from her face. Kitty smiled back slapping her hands together.  
  
"Are you going with Lance?" Jean asked climbing down the ladder and jumping the last few steps to the floor. She used her TK to carefully fold up the ladders and put them to one side. "I think we have done a pretty good job" she said to Kitty.  
  
"Yeah Lance asked me last night" she said, her voice filling up with excitement.  
  
"Come on lets go and see how the others are getting on" and together the walked out of the foyer and to the common room.  
  
"Man Evan that is the last time I let you go with one of your ideas" Scott hissed as he tried to push the tree back to a standing position. Evan was at his side pushing also and swallowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok how many times can I say it? I lost my balance"  
  
"Yeah that's not the only thing yall be losin'" Rogue growled bending down to pick up a broken ornament.  
  
"What happened here?" Jean asked trying to take in the sight all at once.  
  
"It's a long story could you held us out please?" Scott asked failing to see her through the branches. Jean raised an arm and caught the tree standing it straight.  
  
"Thanks" Scott commented brushing himself down trying to get rib of the tiny green leaves that has fallen from the branches. She winked at him walking into the room with Kitty still at her side.  
  
"Evan thought he would try and put the star on top." Rogue exclaimed shooting him a glare. He swallowed.  
  
The seven of them helped to clear up and redecorate the tree. By the time they were done Evan was sitting in an armchair with the golden star sitting in his lap. Jean looked over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly.  
  
"Want another shot at that?" she asked. He looked up and glanced nervously at the ladder. She shook her head and picked him up with her TK. She brought him to the top of the tree where he placed the star on top before she brought him back to the floor again.  
  
Scott slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, planting a light kiss on her cheek. She looked at him and smiled resting her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the now complete tree.  
  
"Yo Kurt its snowing!" Evan yelled picking up his hat and pulling it over his head to his ears before running out if the room.  
  
"I'll get the sleds" Kurt yelled to him before disappearing leaving behind his usual cloud of rising smoke.  
  
"Want to go sledding?" Jean asked looking up at Scott, weaving her fingers with his.  
  
"Sure" he said offering her a goofy smile.  
  
"Great the spare sleds are in the sled. Are you two coming?" Jean asked looking around at Kitty and Rogue who were now slumped in an armchair each.  
  
"I would but I have like got to be at the mall in 30 minutes and I have to get ready." Kitty explained pushing herself off of the chair and phasing out of the room. Jean turned her gaze to Rogue.  
  
"Sure have you got enough sleds?" she asked blowing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah" Scott replied.  
  
"Sure. Give me five minutes?" She asked standing up.  
  
"Meet by the front doors in five minutes" Jean confirmed watching Rogue leave the room.  
  
"Alright Mister Summers I have a reputation to keep hold of and that is beating your ass at sledding" she said flashing him a cheeky grin.  
  
"Well you may have beaten me three years running Redd but I have been practicing" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Really" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup. You are looking at the master of the snowy hills," he said, his face drawing dangerously close her hers. The tip of their noses touched and Scott leaned in to claim her lips. Jean turned her head so that he kissed her cheek. *Oh that was cheeky*  
  
Jean winked slipping out of his arms and walking over to the door. "I'll believe it when I see it" she said with a smile. "See you on the battle field" she said before leaving Scott alone. He stood there in thought for a few minutes in silence before walking out into the foyer. As he stopped by the front doors and grabbed his coat from the hanger he saw Rogue walking down the stairs. She smiled at him flipping the end of her scarf over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey. You ready to get thrashed?" she asked pulling the zip of her coat up to her neck. Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I already have it covered," he said dryly. Rogue giggled and looked through the glass of the doors at Jean who was standing at the bottom of the steps with three sleds trailing behind her.  
  
The three of the walked out of the mansion to a field, which was a few minutes away. Kurt and Evan were already there, racing down the large hill and spinning out of control when they hit the bottom. Jean handed Scott and Rogue a sled before running up the hill, the ankles of her boots disappearing in the snow.  
  
"Some one has to beat her some time," Rogue said as she started to follow.  
  
"You are welcome to try" Scott insisted walking behind her. Jean positioned her sled at the top of the hill and waited patiently for her friends. She raised an eyebrow at the suspicious silence and watched them position their sleds on either side of her.  
  
"I know what you're up to. You can't hide something from a mind reader" she exclaimed. Scott just smiled at her and sat in his sled. Jean and Rogue did the same.  
  
"Right on three" Scott announced. The two girls nodded. "One." Scott glanced at Rogue, but it was not missed by Jean. She raised an eyebrow looking from him to Rogue and back again. "Two." he said in a rush and shuffled himself off of the top of the hill. Jean saw that Rogue had done the same and had already began to sled.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled moving off of the top and began to sled down the hill after them. "You think you can beat me with little plans well I can play that way too" she said to herself giving her sled a little telekinetic push so that she was level with her friends.  
  
"Hi cheaters!" she greeted dryly.  
  
"Hey that's cheating!" Scott said glancing at her. She raised an eyebrow looking in front of her.  
  
"We are even" she said, her voice being silenced by the strong wind blowing against them. "Are you hungry?" she yelled to both of them.  
  
"What?" they questioned in unison "Hungry?" Rogue raised an eyebrow  
  
"Because you two are about to eat my snow!" she yelled before pushing down on the front of the sled and accelerating passed them. "See you at the bottom!" Scott shook his head covering his face with an arm in order to stop Jean's spraying snow hitting him. Jean hit the bottom of the hill quickly and skidded into the field. She let out a cry of laughter as her board spun around in circles and she came to a slow stop facing the hill. She sat there for a few minutes, her laughter exploding from her mouth in steam. Scott and Rogue reached the bottom of the hill and skidded also coming to a stop in front of Jean.  
  
"That was fun" Jean announced squeezing the sleds strings with her gloved hands. Rogue growled.  
  
"Fine I'll beat yer next time" she said standing up and brushing herself off.  
  
"Heads up!" Evan's distant voice yelled. Jean looking in his direction and saw him pointing to Rogue. She gazed at Rogue just I time to see a snow ball collide with the top of her back. She let out a yell in surprise and turned abruptly on her heels.  
  
"Uh oh" Evan swallowed before turning to run. "I'm sorry Rogue it was supposed to hit Kurt but he moved!"  
  
"You've had it porcupine" she yelled chasing him. Jean giggled watching the two run across the field. She looked back forward at Scott who was still sitting in his sled. Jean used her TK to pull him towards her.  
  
"Hi" she smiled as he came to a halt right next to her. He flashed her a toothy grin. "What is a lovely lady like you doing out here?" he asked jokily.  
  
"In coming!" Evan yelled again and both Jean and Scott looked towards him. Jean let out a small gasp as she ducked her head and a snow ball missed her by a few inches. She looked up and glared at the younger boy.  
  
"Aim!" she yelled at him gathering some frozen snow in her hands before throwing it forward. She smiled with triumph when it hit his arm.  
  
"You put some telekinetic force into that" Scott announced. Jean stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Eat snow!" Evan yelled catapulting a snow ball in Jeans direction. She covered her mouth with her hands when it hit Scott in the side of the face. Her body vibrated with laughter as she gazed at him. Scott sat there not attempting to remove the snowball, instead he allowed it to roll down his cheek and into his lap. He looked at Jean who took her hands away from her face failing to hide her smile. She burst into giggles when he jumped up from his seat and ran in Evan's direction. She shook her head.  
  
"So immature" she said silently to herself. Suddenly she felt the cold impact of a snowball hit the back of her neck and trickle down her skin. She let out a sharp gasp slapping her gloved hand on the back of her neck and wiping away the traces of melting ice. She whipped her face around and looked at Evan and Scott standing still. Rogue and Kurt were running around in the background pelting snowballs at each other. Scott shuffled his boots in the snow averting his eyes. Jean didn't need to look twice to know he was laughing. She narrowed her gaze and using her TK gathered a pile of snow discreetly behind her. She jumped up onto her feet and charged at the two. Evan who had been watching her ran towards Kurt and left Scott looking at his feet. By the time he looked up Jean had leapt forward and landed on him. She pinned him to the ground and brought her snowball towards her and dropped it into her waiting hand. She lifted the hem of Scott's coat up and shoved the frozen ball of ice onto his chest.  
  
"Jean!" He yelled grabbing her wrists and rolling over, talently forcing Jean to the ground. He shook out his shirt and brushed himself down. Jean looked up at him feeling the snow melting into the coat and getting her back wet.  
  
"Even!" she yelled seeing the mischievous looking in his smile. He grumbled and let out a sigh getting off of her and offering her a hand. Willingly she took it and pulled herself to her feet. She looked up at him and smiled leaning into his warmth. Scott wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.  
  
As the afternoon slipped into evening the five students retired back to the mansion. Tiny snowflakes had begun to fall illuminating the starry sky. Jean sat in the darkness of her bedroom with nothing but the bedside lamp to light up the space. A china plate of unfinished food sat beside her at her desk. She drummed her fingernails on the hard surface staring down at the open book in front of her. A soft knock at her door caused Jean to sit up. Without a response the door opened and Scott silently walked in closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hey" Scott's voice came from behind her. He stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the book. Stroking her hair he went and sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"Hi," She replied sitting back in her chair and turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked resting his elbows on his knees. She nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Just thinking" she said offering him a sheepish grin as she stood from her chair and went to sit beside him on her bed. Technically she had been thinking it was the reason for her thinking that she neglected to tell him. The feeling had returned inside her mind again for the second time. She could not pin point exactly what it was about. She leant her head on his shoulder and le out a small sigh.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" he asked feeling her shake her head against his shoulder. He yawned putting an arm around her shoulders. "So you just decided to sit up here all by your self?"  
  
"Seems that way. I don't know I have just got this feeling. Don't worry about it" she said looking up at him.  
  
"What kind of feeling?" he asked looking down at her. Jean shrugged lazily.  
  
"It is probably nothing" she said with a yawn. She put a hand on the side of his face and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled dipping his face into hers and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat there kissing for several minutes. Scott had leaned back so that his back was against the soft material of Jean's quilt and she was resting above him.  
  
"I love you" he whispered tucking her hair behind her ear and trailing his finger along her jaw line. Jean smiled widely.  
  
"I love you too," she kissed him firmly on the mouth. Closing her eyes she could feel tears forming behind her closed eyelids. That feeling had returned and she had started to think that maybe it was not just a feeling and more of a warning. She could not understand it. She could not think of it now. The only thing she wanted to pay attention too was the man lying beneath her.  
  
A/N: Okay I am finally getting somewhere. Well almost I am not quite sure really but a penny for all of your thoughts. Thanks to all who review last time! I have changed the last part of this chapter.  
  
Wen I am loving your comments! I am looking forward to your next ones! 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I've said it and I will say it again! I do not down any of the X-Men characters; they belong to Marvel and Fox. However the story line is mine alone.  
  
Authors Note: I am finally on my Christmas holidays which means I do not have any work to get in the way of my writing! Hope you like this next chapter. Writers block is really coming down hard! (  
  
The Hearts Choice  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Scott and Jean found their way into the common room. The only light were the small fairy lights hanging from the Christmas tree and the glow from the television screen. The two sat top and tail on the sofa; their legs stretched out in front of them and their feet resting on the others lap. A bowl of popcorn rested between them, half-empty.  
  
"What movie is this?" Scott asked indicating to the Spanish characters moving around the screen. Jean shrugged holding a hand in front of her lips as she swallowed her mouthful and licked her fingertips.  
  
"Do you even understand it?" He asked reaching forward and taking a small handful of popcorn. Jean nodded again not looking away from the screen.  
  
"Si" she said quietly. Scott quirked his lips and filled his mouth, chewing as quietly as he could. He allowed himself to stare at Jean for a few moments while she sat mesmerized in front of the television. He could hear the characters blabbing in Spanish in the background and his heart jumped every time Jean's lips curved into a smile. His understanding of Spanish was very limited seeing as he had no desire to learn the language. Jean's feet shifted on his lap and he looked down at her sock-covered toes. Jean blinked for the first time in a while and turned to look at Scott. She could feel him gently rubbing his fingers over the pad of her foot and she sighed. Reaching for the remote she switched off the television, leaving the room in silence.  
  
"That got your attention" Scott joked as he continued to rub through the material of her sock. Jean smiled enjoying the feel of his touch.  
  
"Feels nice" she said barely above a whisper. She watched him slowly pull off her white sock, leaving her foot bare in his hands. She suppressed a giggle as he started to stroke the soft skin of her foot. Eyeing Scott's foot underneath the blanket she gently pulled it on to her lap and began to copy his actions. Scott looked up at her and smiled.  
  
They sat like that for a while underneath the small lights of the Christmas tree. All conversation was lost in the swift caresses. Jean leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Lifting her head she instinctively continued drawing soft circles on Scott's foot. She opened her tired eyelids and her lips curved into a smile. Scott was asleep, his head pillowed by the arm of the sofa, his mouth slightly open. Sheepishly Jean crawled to the other side of the sofa, wriggling under the thin blanket. Silently she snuggled into Scott's side, who shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her upper body. Jean smiled lazily kissing his cheek before resting her head on to his shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
The sound of heavy rain hitting the glass of the window roused Jean from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she lay still for a moment. She was still snuggled into Scott's side, her head resting on the side of his chest. His even heartbeat echoed through his body and her head rose and fell with every breath he took. Warily she sat up, being careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside her.  
  
Glancing out of the half-closed curtains, Jean could see the early morning sky stretching across the horizon in a mixture of oranges and pinks. The air was misty and moist and the sound of early morning birds song being drowned by the rain. The soft bristles of the carpet tickled the sensitive skin of her feet as she walked out of the common room. The tiled floor was cold causing her toes to curl. Jean stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking around the space. Flicking on the light she squinted, the sudden change of light hurting her eyes. She covered her mouth, stifling a yawn as she trudged across the empty, cold kitchen taking a mug from a cupboard and switching on the kettle. Humming to herself, Jean retrieved a carton of milk from the fridge and placed it on the work surface. She leaned against the fridge lazily, tucking her messed red locks behind her ears. She waited patiently for the kettle to boil and she made herself a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Glancing at the round clock hanging above the kitchen door, she found it was almost four in the morning.  
  
Scott was still sound asleep by the time she arrived back in the common room. She stood towering over him. She smiled to herself taking a sip of her drink before placing it on the coffee table. She bit her lip as she crawled onto the sofa and over his sleeping body. She straddled his lap, turning him so he was fully on his back and lent forward so her face was a few inches above his. His breath was warm against the skin of her face. She lightly kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his thick, brown hair.  
  
"Scott?" she whispered, repeating the process of soothing his hair back again and again. She kissed him lightly on the mouth before gently tapping his cheek with her fingers. He scrunched up his eyes before attempting to turn over. Jean giggled quietly keeping him in place. "Scott" she said again this time more firmly. He let out a moan throwing a hand in the air.  
  
"Come on Scott we cant spend the whole night on the sofa! We need a good mattress" Jean said standing up and whipping the blanket off of his body. Scott groaned again burying his face into the arm of the sofa. Jean sighed placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on Scott you lazy ass!" She said telekinetically throwing a cushion in his direction. Scott let out a cry of surprise shooting up into a sitting position. He looked up at her through half-closed eyelids.  
  
"What?!" He moaned swinging her leg over the side of the sofa. Jean rolled her eyes, dropping her arms and grabbing her drink.  
  
"You'll thank me later when you wake up with out back pain!" She hissed as she walked out of the common room. Scott groaned jumping to his feet and chasing after her. He stepped out into the foyer and found that she had already climbed the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time, pausing briefly at the top.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Jean's voice came suddenly and unexpectedly. Scott gasped staggering back as Jean emerged from around the corner.  
  
"Jesus Jean" He whispered sharply. Jean smiled holding up her mug. Scott shook his head and walked along side her down the corridor.  
  
"G'night" Scott whispered once they had reached Jean's bedroom. He lent forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Good night Scott" she whispered with a smile before disappearing behind her bedroom door.  
  
*~*  
  
Jean groaned in annoyance at the constant knocking at her door. "G'away" she slurred sleepily pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Jean it's like almost midday and there is like some one on the phone for you" Kitty's muffled voice yelled through the door. Jean was grateful that she did not phase straight through the walls. With a loud groan, she flung the covers from her face and unlocked the door with a telekinetic click. Almost immediately Kitty came bounding into the room holding the receiver stretched out in front of her. Jean smiled almost falsely at the younger girl taking the phone and holding it up to her face.  
  
"Hello?" She asked unable to keep the tiredness from her voice.  
  
"Hi Jean!" Taryn's upbeat voice caused Jean's knuckles to tighten around the phone.  
  
"Hi" she said almost bitterly, pursing her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
"No, no it's fine. What's up?" she asked leaning back against the headboard.  
  
"Well my dad is letting me use the holiday home next weekend and I was thinking about having a double date weekend thing."  
  
"Double date?" Jean questioned combing her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Yeah. You know, you and Scott and me and Paul"  
  
Jean's eyes widened. "You and Paul?"  
  
"I know isn't it great?"  
  
"Um." Jean covered her mouth suppressing the small chuckle that escaped her lips.  
  
"So are you up for it?" Taryn asked.  
  
"Um I will have to check"  
  
"It will be so much fun!" She reassured suddenly sounding excited. "Please?" She cooed. Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok but I will have to OK it with the professor"  
  
"Great! See you at school" Taryn said before hang up the phone. Jean let out a groan, sinking back into the warmth of her bed. She lay staring up at the ceiling for several moments and bit her lower lip. Kicking off the covers she swung her legs over the side of the bed and trudged across her bedroom. Grabbing her bath rode she left the room and made her way to the shower.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ok Scott I am going to speed them up" Storm warned. She was hovering a few feet above the danger room floor, her waist length silver white hair floating wildly around her. Cyclops stood underneath her, his hand on his visor. He nodded watching her move closely. Creating a spiral of wind, Storm raised several metal plates into the air and one by one quickly aimed and shot them towards the young X-Man. Unsurprisingly Scott hit each target with ease, shattering them into tiny pieces. Storm smiled in approval and lowered herself to the floor.  
  
"Excellent Cyclops, I think I am going to need to find something else to do for these training sessions."  
  
Scott smiled, wiping tiny beads of sweat from his brow. The double doors of the danger room opened and Evan came pushing himself along on his skate board, adjusting his helmet.  
  
"Hey Scott, Jean is looking for you upstairs". Scott nodded as he began to jog out of the room. He waved behind him as he left the danger room and the large double doors closed behind him.  
  
Jean ran around the basket ball court. Her hair was still damp from her shower and her breath was escaping her mouth in rising puffs of smoke. She clasped her hands tightly around a large orange basketball before raising it above her head and throwing it into the round hoop, which towered above her. She watched as the ball fell through the net and ran forwards to retrieve it.  
  
"Hey" Scott's voice came from behind her. Jean spun around to see Scott standing on the other side of the court. She smiled dribbling the ball before throwing it into the hoop beside Scott. She smiled in triumph as the ball fell freely through the hoop. Scott caught it, running his cold fingers over its ruff surface. He bounced it a few times before throwing it back to Jean. He watched her take another shot and again the ball flew through the hoop and into his hands.  
  
"Evan said you were looking for me" He stated, lunging the ball at Jean. Jean caught it before bouncing it a few times.  
  
"Yeah I was" she said taking another shot and to no surprise scored another goal. "But I got side tracked" she said flashing him a toothy grin.  
  
"So what was up?" He asked throwing the ball back to Jean. She caught it and balanced it under her arm, resting it on her hip. Slowly she walked up to him, linking an arm through his.  
  
"Taryn rang me this morning" Scott waited for her to continue as they slowly walked through the snow-covered grounds. "She wanted to know if we would like to spend a weekend with her and Paul in her Dad's holiday home up in the mountains". Scott shrugged.  
  
"I don't know it could be fun," He said burying his hands into his pockets.  
  
"She's taking Paul" Jean stated matter-of-factly. Scott chuckled softly.  
  
"Well it could be fun"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah it would be nice to get away for a weekend."  
  
Jean smiled and looked up at him. "But you know what they are going to be up to" she said absentmindedly. Scott just shrugged again, kicked snow off of his shoe.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Scott I am not ready for that yet..i." Scott placed a finger over her lips, cutting her off. He turned himself to stand in front of her, soothing her hair back  
  
"Jean, Taryn and Paul and do what they want, but there is no rush on us. Ok?" He said cupping her chin in his hand and pushing her face up so that she looked at him. Jean smiled and gave a small nod. Scott kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk. "Good" he said quietly.  
  
"So do you want to go?" she asked wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning a head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah it could be fun"  
  
"I will have to check with the Professor" she confirmed.  
  
*~*  
  
"I am giving you permission to go" Xavier's deep voice spoke kindly form behind his desk.  
  
"You are?" Jean asked. She was sat in a chair opposite Xavier and looked up from her lap to meet his kind brown eyes with hers. He nodded pressing his fingers together, looking at her from behind thick eyelashes, leaning his elbows against the surface of his wooden desk.  
  
"I think you and Scott have earned the time off to relax." Jean smiled pulling the sleeves of her jumper up to her elbows.  
  
"Thanks Professor" She said flashing him a smile as she stood from her seat. Xavier nodded and smiled in return watching her leave his office.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello Taryn?" Jean gripped the receiver tightly, holding it against the side of her face. "Is the offer still on for this weekend?" she asked biting her lip. "Well it is ok that Scott and I come along".  
  
An excited squeal sounded from the other end of the phone. Jean brought it away from her ear. The conversation turned out to be longer than Jean would have liked. Scott silently slipped into her room with a tray in his hands listening to her conversation.  
  
"That's great Taryn" Jean said dryly sounding rather board. Scott smiled kicking the door shut. Jean glanced up at him and smiled. She watched him place the tray on her desk and mouth "Who is it?"  
  
"Taryn" she mouthed back. She leant up against the head board, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger. Scott climbed onto the bed, bring his face up to the phone. Jean smiled playfully pushing his head away.  
  
"Listen Taryn I have got to go. Ok I will see you at School" She said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well that sounded interesting" Scott said, his words full of sarcasm. Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Taryn's life is about as interesting as a rock" she said dryly. "What is on the tray?" she asked eyeing the tray that still sat on her desk.  
  
"Your dinner" he said retrieving it and sitting opposite Jean on her bed. Jean mouth began to water, she had not realized how hungry she was. Her eyes surveyed the plate of chicken and chips and watched Scott pick up a chip and hold it in front of her face. He brought it to her lips. Jean raised an eyebrow but opened her mouth willingly. She smiled at him as she chewed and swallowed.  
  
"You know I am capable of feeding myself," she said. Scott chuckled leaning forward, covering her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and loving. Jean opened her mouth and allowed Scott's tongue to enter and wrestle her own. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Scott obliged trying not to push the tray of food that sat between them. With their lips still locked Scott moved away from the tray and lay on his side. Jean wriggled beside him, telekinetically putting the tray on the floor. Scott rolled over so that his body was resting above hers. He lovingly caressed the side of her face and kissed the tip of her nose. Jean smiled pushing her head off of the bed to meet his lips. Suddenly she had lost her appetite. She captured him in another kiss, which was rising in passion. She could feel Scott's gentle fingers stroking her collarbone and the top of her breasts. She kissed him deeper, her fingers tangled in his hair. Scott's fingers curiously stroked through the material of her shirt, over one breast. Jean inhaled deeply through her nose and her skin tingled pleasantly under his touch. A slightly hesitant hand reached up underneath the material of Jean's shirt to her bra.  
  
*Is this too fast? * He asked mentally not wanting to break their kiss.  
  
*No* She replied back.  
  
Scott's cautious hand reached behind her warm back and undid her bra. Jean felt slightly more relaxed as she continued to bury her hands into his hair. Scott hands were cold but comfortable as he cupped on breast and gently massaged the soft skin. A small moan escaped Jean's mouth as she continued to kiss him. Scott's grew more confident in his exploration as he continued to stroke her breast. Jean sucked in a breath at the pleasant touch.  
  
*X-Men I would like to see you all in the planning room as soon as possible* Xavier's voice filled their heads and Jean and Scott broke apart. Reluctantly Scott pushed himself off of Jean while she did her bra back up. She giggled at his embarrassment and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room. Scott smiled to himself getting up off of the bed and following her.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry I am taking so long. Hope you like it! Please review ( 


	13. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Hi guys – so I realise that my last chapter was a bit off the point of the f but I think it will make a bit more sense or have more of a point as I continue. Though I can totally abandon the idea if no one likes it, its up to you – you are the readers!

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lemme know your thoughts.

Ta muchly:o)

**The Hearts Choice**

Chapter 13

It was a grey evening, dark rain clouds roamed the sky, crashing together, threatening to leak a shower of rain.

Scott rummaged through his small pine closet, making judgment on his clothing, deciding what would be suitable to take away with him. Even though it was only a weekend in Taryn's holiday home, Scott still wanted to look his best. Picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a few jumpers, he carried them over to his suit case which was lying open on his bed.

"Packing finally I see"

Scott turned to look over his shoulder to see Jean leaning up against the door frame. He smiled, shaking his head. Jean had been nagging him to start packing since the beginning of the week. He loved how she was so organised. Jean signed, raising a hand to her face, she rubbed in between her eyes with her fingers.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked, a slight frown creeping across his brow. Jean nodded, throwing herself down on his bed, almost knocking the suit case to the floor.

"I just went to see the professor to see if he knew anything about why we were entering each others dreams". Scott stayed silent, waiting for her to continue as he stuffed a handful of boxers into his case.

"He seems to think that over the years we have formed some sort of psychic rapport between us".

Scott looked up from his packing. Jean was laying flat on her back, her long legs hanging off the edge of the bed, her green eyes plastered to the ceiling. He glanced upwards, confused and then looked back at her.

"A psychic rapport?" he asked not understanding what that was. Jean bent her face down to look at him as he moved the case to the floor and joined her, lying on his back next to her.

"A bond." She said simply "a link between us where we can enter each others minds freely, hear the others thoughts, feel the others feelings.." she trailed off, turning on her side, holding her head up with her hand. "I'm sorry" she said, tracing her index finger down Scott's cheek bone. He turned to look at her.

"What for?" he asked. She swallowed and let out a sigh.

"If you didn't want this. I mean it's a lot for you to take on. Constantly hearing and feeling me in your mind" She searched for his eyes from behind his ruby glasses. For a moment she thought she saw his frown lower in confusion.

"Jean i…." he paused as he propped himself up on his elbows. He scratched the back of is neck before meeting her gaze.

"I love you Jean, you don't need to worry about me. I wouldn't have us any other way" his voice lowered to an intimate whisper as he raised a hand to her face, lightly grazing her cheek with his finger tips.

For a moment, Jean thought she was going to cry. She swallowed, desperately trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. She was so afraid of what Scott was going to say about sharing a mental link with her, risking her seeing and hearing all his thoughts. This moment was one of many where he reminded her of why she loved him. Placing a hand at the back of his neck, she pulled Scott closer to her, capturing his lips with hers. Jean closed her eyes, leaning back down on the mattress. She could feel herself going limp in his arms as she deepened the kiss. She was amazed how he could do this to her.

Scott felt her lower lip tremble under his as he rolled forward, gently pushing her down on the bed. He could feel the soft skin of Jean's palms caressing the sides of his face as he kissed her. He could hear Jean's breathing deepen through her nose as he brushed his tongue against hers.

Jean reached up, resting a hand on the beck of his neck, pushing him closer to her. Scott rested his hands on her temples, stroking her hair line with his thumbs. He jumped at the sound of his bedroom door shut, breaking the kiss he looked over hi shoulder. Jean chuckled breathlessly, not moving from where she lay.

"I didn't want any one walking past and spying" she sighed. Scott looked back down at her. She looked beautiful, her cheeks slightly pink and her green eyes sparkling. He lent down to capture her lips in a light kiss, causing Jean to lift her head off the pillow in fear that if she didn't the kiss would break. Scott pulled away just enough to stair her in the eyes.

"You are beautiful" he whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb. Jean smiled almost embarrassed, running her finger tips over the freshly cut hair at the back of his neck.

"So are you" she whispered back with a smile. She laughed at Scott when he offered her a goofy grin before claiming her lips once more.

It was dark when Jean opened her eyes again. Lifting her aching neck off of the mattress she looked around confused. The room was dark, the open curtains allowing the almost unnoticeable glow of the full moon light shine in through the closed windows. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to move away from Scott's hot body. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but she knew she had to get back into her own room before any one realized she was in here. Hers and Scotts little sleep overs had come to a stop when the new students had arrived. Jean pursed her lips knowing full well that this would be classed as anything other then a sleep over. She propped herself up on her elbows and peered over Scott's sleeping body at the digital clock resting on the bed side table. It read half past 5 in the morning. Jean mentally cursed as she sat up, scratching the back of her head, trying to comb her fingers through her tangled red hair. The mansion stood in a deafening silence but she knew that Logan would be up by now, probably ripping his claws into something. She used to resent her early morning, crack of dawn training sessions where he used to drag her out of bed at 5 in the morning to get her awareness up. She shivered. Her eyes wondered to the radiator in-between Scott's bed and the wall it was against. She reached out and touched it, knowing before her hand clasped the cold metal that the heating wouldn't be on. Energy saving Hank had said. Jean signed, rubbing her tired eyes with the palms of her hands. Beside her, Scott twitched in his sleep, exhaling deeply before relaxing back down again. Jean smiled looking down at his peaceful face. Moving as slowly as she could, she lent forward and brushed her lips against his forehead, sweeping a few stray brown hairs out of his face. He grunted once more as she eased herself down the bed and over his legs onto the floor. She stood frozen for a moment waiting to see if she had woken him. When she was satisfied that he was still in dream land she continued to make her way to the bedroom door. Even in the silence, she winced as if she was making a noise when she opened the door and look out into the hall way. Like Scott's bedroom, the tall corridors stood in darkness, naturally lit by the moon light shining in through the tall windows at the far end. Jean quietly stepped out into the hallway and turned to close the door. Just as she did a grunt came from the foyer. Jean looked up, gritting her teeth, frozen on the spot. She wasn't sure whether she should make a mad dash down the hall to her room or if she should slip quietly back into Scott's room and hide. She could sense it was Logan before she heard his heavy footsteps up the marble stair case. She cast a nervous glance down the hall, spotting her closed bedroom door at the end of the corridor. There was no was she could make it there with out him seeing her. A rush of adrenaline shot through her as she jumped back into the safety of Scott's room and closed the door.

Jean held her breath, leaning her back against the smooth wooden surface, listening intensely to Logan's foot steps.

Logan signed as he reached the top of the marble stair case. The sound of a door closing didn't go unnoticed as he stood listening. He didn't hear the sound of a toilet flush so either some one was being very unhygienic or some one was fooling around out of bed. He raised a bushy eyebrow standing at the bottom of the hallway. All the bedroom doors were closed. Cautiously he stepped forward, his heavy biker boots sounding a creak in the floor boards as he did so.

Jean's ear twitched and her eyes widened and she pressed the side of her face against the door. With years of experience in playing hide and seek with Logan she could always tell when he knew some one was hiding. She bit her lip, slowly sliding down to crouch on the floor, still listening.

Logan sniffed, his eyes narrowing. This was a scent he had come to recognize even in the most difficult of situations. The scent sent him back 6 years ago when he used to find a certain red head and cyclops hiding away some where getting up on no good.

Aren't they a little old for this? Logan though to himself as he slowly begun to walk up the corridor.

Jean hung her head in defeat, cursing to herself again. She should have known there was no way she could escape that nose of his. Another wave of adrenaline washed over her body and she shivered. Some where deep inside her she felt a pang of excitement wrench at her stomach as she stood up and ran over to Scott who was still asleep on top of his bed sheets.

"Scott" Jean whispered loudly and she shook him violently in a desperate act to wake him up. Scott shot up in a panic at the uncomfortable awakening, his hand on the rim of his visor ready to attack. Jean caught his wrist with a small gasp trying to keep her laughter in.

"Jean, what the hell…" Scott started only to be cut off by her hand against his mouth.

"Logan's coming!" she whispered, jumping to her feet, standing in the middle of the room as if she didn't know what to do with herself. Scott was now wide awake. He knew that if Logan found Jean in here that he would get a kick up the ass, especially with Jean's current attire. His eyes took in his over sized shirt hanging loosely off of her body, her black girl boxers hidden underneath the long shirt, like a dress over her slender legs. Not that anything had happened last night, Jean just changed into something more comfortable, not bothering to go into her own room. Neither of them had planned to fall asleep.

"Your clothes!" Scott exclaimed swinging himself over the side of the bed. Jean ran around the room like a mad woman scooping her beige combat pants and purple shirt from the floor.

"I can't find my bra!" she yelled in a panic filled tone. She could feel Logan coming dangerously close. "Scott he's coming!" she squealed failing to keep the amusement out of her voice. She could see Scott was clearly panicking but she couldn't help but find the moment funny.

"Hide!" Scott told her as he began tossing about his clothes attempting to find Jean's bra.

"Where?" Jean asked dryly looking for a seriously place to fit her body. Scott's room wasn't exactly the biggest in the mansion and there wasn't any where she could hide her self that wouldn't be painfully obvious and embarrassing once she was found.

"Scooter!" Logan's muffled grumble sounded right outside the door. Scott and Jean froze, their eyes meeting. Jean laughed silently. Scott cast her a serious look and she pursed her lips. Scott ran to his closet, desperately looking for some where to hide Jean. He knew how fatherly Logan got when it came to Jean seeing as he had practically raised her and he hadn't been exactly happy with the idea of him taking her out on a date. He was going to lose his legs for sure!

"Scott" Logan's voice sounded right over his shoulder, he hadn't heard him walk in. Scott gasped spinning around to face the older man. Scott retreated back a few steps trying to create a bigger gap between them. Logan straightened up, inhaling the air around him, a look of thought spread across his brow. Scott looked past his mentor around the room and frowned when he couldn't spot Jean. Cautiously he closed his closet doors, continuing to look around the room.

"What's up Logan?" Scott asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Logan eyes him suspiciously as he watched the teen walk around him to stand in the middle of the room.

"You lost something Cyke?" he asked noting Scott's confused expression.

"Umm…No" Scott let you scratching the back of his neck.

"Its five thirty in the morning, can I ask why yer awake?" Logan asked, his gray eyes following Scott as he looked around his bedroom. He sniffed the air again.

"Um… I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Scott said bluntly. Logan grunted. Scott had always been a lousy liar. It had always been Jean who gave the excesses when ever they were in trouble, its was Scott's job to stay quiet.

"Where's Red?" he asked looking around Scott's empty bedroom.

"I…I don't know" Scott replied honestly. At least he didn't have to worry about making that answer up. Looking around his small bedroom he didn't have a clue where Jean had gone.

"Enough with the games Scott, its too early and I know she's in here I can smell her"

Scott swallowed running a hand through his messed brown hair.

"Logan I really don't know where she is" he said again "She's probably in bed" he added abruptly. Logan raised an eyebrow and sniffed again. Scott's eyes fell upon an item at the end of his bed, hanging off the mattress. His eyes widened when he realized that the small garment was Jean's bra.

"I heard her Scott, come in here" Logan said as he started to look around the room. "I can smell her here"

Scott looked around nervously trying to think of a way to move the garment and hide it without Logan seeing him. He turned to look over his shoulder at the wolf like man to see him opening his closet again and start leafing through the hanging coats. He took this as a change and dashed for the bar, scooping it up in his hands and tossing it under his duvet. That's when he saw her, hovering outside his window, her clothes still bundled in her arms. He hasn't noticed before but it was raining and his over sized shirt now clung to her slender body. Strands of her long red hair were stuck to the sides of her wet face and her fiery mien hung heavily down her back. She cast him a sheepish wave from under the rain fall when she noticed him looking at her

'Go to your room' he sent her mentally glancing over at Logan.   
'The window is locked, I can't get in' she sent back.  
'Your powers?' he questioned matter-of-factly  
'Oh yes I forgot about those whilst floating magically in the air!' Jean shot back not appreciating his tone when she was freezing her ass off trying to stop him from getting his butt kicked.  
'The professor must have the mansion under some sort of mutant power protection over night'

Scott looked at her through the window hoping she wouldn't catch a cold being out there in just a shirt and shorts. He frowned when she suddenly dropped down out of sight. Automatically Scott lent forward to try and keep her in sight, it hadn't occurred to him why Jean had disappeared.

"Something interesting out there to look at?" Logan's ruff voice caused Scott to gasp before turned abruptly around to face his mentor.

"No, I just didn't know it was raining" he said bluntly. Logan raised an eyebrow not convinced and walked over to the window.

Outside, Jean shivered against the cold wind. Her eyes half closed trying to see through the hard rain. She never realized how cold December was until now. She pushed herself up against the wall underneath the window unsure if Logan had seen her. Her breath was sort and carried away by the bitter wind. Using her powers she could sense Logan and Scott's movements on the other side of the wall and begged that Logan would give up the hunt soon. The sound of the window above opening caused her to jump. Casting a glance upwards she could see a large, toned arm clutching the handle of the window and before she gave herself a chance to think she was flying around the corner of the mansion. She did not get soaking wet just to be found now. Thinking quickly she realized that Kitty and Rogue's room was next door to hers. If she could wake Kitty up then the younger mutant could phase her through and she would be home free. Of course there was still the case of her being soaking wet and all the questions Kitty would fire at her the next morning. There was also the painfully obvious factor that Kitty was the gossip queen and nothing could be told or asked of her without every one else knowing about it.

Jean pushed her soaked hair out of her face and shivered looking around her. Another heavy sheet of rain washed over her, carried by the strong wind. Clutching her sodden clothes closer to her body, as if they could bring her some form of warmth, Jean floated to the corner of the building to see Scott's bedroom window now closed. Closing her eyes, she could sense Logan leaving Scott's room, trudging away down the hall. Jean smiled, despite herself, she had won this round of the hunting. In a hurry she was back at Scott's window. She could see him already in the process of opening it for her. Even though the central heating was turned off, the dry, cozy remorse of Scott's bedroom was a relief for Jean as she set her dripping, bare feet on to the wooden floor boards. Scott had pulled her into his arms and, ignoring the cold layer of rain which coated her skin, held her tightly as if trying to warm her. Jean shivered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Scott lightly griped the tops of her bare arms and pulled her away from him to look at her. Her skin was a creamy pale and her perfectly shaped lips had gone a light shade of purple. She was shivering violently; her heavy long hair had begun to wave, the ends dripping with rain. Despite this, her green eyes shone happily as she met his gaze, a small smile lingering on her coloured lips.

"You ok?" he whispered, his hands finding their way to the sides of her face. Jean found herself leaning into his touch. From behind her closed lips, her teeth chattered loudly in her mouth, her breathing exhaling through her nostrils in a matching rhythm. She nodded her head and let out a small laugh.

"You're crazy" Scott laughed, a worry line creasing his brow. Jean's eyes glinted playfully. She said nothing.

After drying herself off, Jean made her way into her own room. Peeling off the wet shirt and boxer shorts, Jean discarded them into a pile in the corner of her room and changed into her blue night gown. She gratefully slid between the sheets of her bed, snuggling down deeping underneath her thick duvet. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes, failing to stop her body from quivering. Some how, she knew that the next hour of sleep was not going to be pleasant. One thing was for sure, Scott owed her big time.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! A bit more to the point I think! Please read and review! It means a lot.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks to all who reviewed – lets me know that people are still reading this! I'm sorry for the time its taking me to update this fic! I will try to keep the delays to a minimum!**

**Justagirl – thanks for your review! I suppose it is and it isn't a brain freeze. Thanks so much for our support and I will definitely call on you for help if I hit a dry spot! **

**The Hearts Choice**

**Chapter 14**

It was 6:30 in the morning when Jean's alarm clock sounded loudly from her bedside table. She grumbled, burying her face into her pillow, her fiery red hair spread wildly around her face. She could hear students running around up and down the corridors through her bedroom walls in a desperate race to beat others to the bathrooms. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Jean tried desperately to ignore the cringing, continuous beeping of her clock radio, the painful pounding in between her eyes suddenly making itself known. With a frustrated moan, she shot up into a sitting position, a wave of annoyance washing over her. The next thing she became aware of was the sound of the clock radio as it shattered against the far wall of her bedroom. Jean sat in the darkness for a moment before switching on the bedside lamp; her ears taking several seconds adjust to the absent beeping. Her brow lowered as she frowned and she sat staring at the shattered bits of plastic in shock. It has been a while since her has lost control of her telekinetic powers. Luckily it was her alarm clock she had lost control with and not...

A knock sounded at her door followed swiftly by Scott's head peering passed her now open bedroom door.

"Scott" Jean croaked before coughing.

"Morning" he cooed, slipping into her room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at her and she caught his gaze. Her usually bright, passionate green eyes were now clouded over and bloodshot. Her cheeks flushed hotly, a constant rosy redness replacing her usual pale complexion. The tip of her nose was pink and a small glint of moisture could be seen under her nostrils. Jean sniffed, pinching in between her eyes with her finger and thumb. She smiled weakly at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He walked over to her, sitting on the side of her single bed.

Jean nodded, crossing her legs underneath the blankets. She had a head ache which wasn't always a good thing, especially for a telepath. She had a head ache and felt rather nauseous, her nose was blocked and runny and her body was stiff and aching.

Scott couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes. Her watery eyes looked up at him and she smiled. Before she had the chance to answer him, her body was taken over by a vicious coughing fit.

Scott watched as Jean's body rattled with heavy coughs. He frowned unable to help the sudden feeling of guilt that washed over him. He watched as the coughing subsided and Jean collapsed back against her pillows exhausted. Scott lent forward, stroking her messed hair out of her face. He frowned, resting his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever" he declared. Jean looked at him confused, sitting up quickly. Another shot of pain crawled through her head and she lent forward, pressing her face into her knees.

"Just get me some aspirin Scott, ill be fine" her voice was muffled. Scott pulled her gently back up and pushed her back against her pillows. He shook his head, pressing the back of his hand against her warm forehead. Her skin was hot and covered in a sheet of cold sweat. Jean sniffed again.

It wasn't long after Scott had left her room to get Hank that she found herself sucking on the end of a thermometer. Hank sat beside her, his oversized blue hand on her face. Jean stared at the thin glass, watching the red liquid inside climb higher and closer to the top. She pushed her long hair behind her shoulder as she lent up against the head board. It was still damp from last night. Suddenly Kitty walked in, switching on the main light. Jean's eyes snapped shut and she growled as pain shot through her head once again. She moaned pitifully before sinking down into her sheets. She placed a hand over her closed eyes to block out the light.

"Well" Hank began with a sigh as he reached and took the thermometer out of Jean's mouth. He looked at it, his eyes widened.

"You have a high fever, that's for sure."

"Kitty, turn the light off!" Jean let out in a frustrated yell. The younger girl who was standing in the door way jumped at the harshness of Jean's voice, immediately reaching out and turning off the main light, leaving the bedside lamp on.

"What do you want?" Jean asked softly taking her hand away from her face. She looked up at Kitty who was already dressed for school. Kitty glanced down at the carpet feeling suddenly embarrassed for switching on the light.

"I was like just wondering if you had any hair moose I could borrow" she asked sheepishly. Jean nodded opening her mouth to answer but was taken over by another coughing fit. She pointed to her dresser as she coughed and Kitty followed her direction, padding over to the dresser and grabbing the small can of hair moose.

"Are you ok?" the younger girl asked looking for the first time at the elder student as she sat up on her bed, slumped forward.

Jean gritted her teeth. She was becoming increasingly agitated. She was the most uncomfortable she had been in a long time, she couldn't breath through her nose, she was hot one minute and cold the next and no matter what temperature she had she was sweating. Her clammy skin stuck horribly to her night gown and duvet and she wanted nothing more then to rip it all off.

"Yeah I'm fine" she managed politely as another head ache began to subside, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of her bedside lamp. From beside her, Hank sighed clutching a small torch in his large hand.

"I'm sorry Jean, but it seems this might irritate you" Hank said observantly as he raised the torch closer to her face. Jean looked up with a groan as if forcing her head to stay up. She allowed Hank to lift her eye lid with his free hand as he shone the torch into her eye with the other. Jean frowned trying to avoid the light. He seemed to hold it there for what felt like the better part of ten minutes, just staring into her exposed eye.

Jean whimpered moving her face away from the light. Her head was thumping and the light seemed to be making it worse. Thank god for her black out blind she thought to herself. Hank lowered the torch an apologetic look across his face. Jean slumped back against her pillows, her head turned away from Hank, she stared at her bedroom wall.

"Well, bed rest, fluid and lots of medicine for you" Hank said as he stood from the bed, straightening out his shirt. Jean didn't move to acknowledge his words, she simply blinked.

--------------------------------------------

The empty mansion stood in silence. With every body at school and Jean forced to stay home for the second time in one month, there wasn't a lot of noise to be heard. Professor Xavier and Hank where making some updates on Cerebro, Logan was off some where on his motor bike and Ororo, when she wasn't calling in to see how Jean was, was tending to her garden.

Jean lay tangled in her covers, her hot, clammy body sticking to the material. She sighed, restlessly slipping her body over onto her side. With her eyes clenched tightly shut, she groped blindly for the box of tissues which stood in a small box on her bedside table. Gripping the thin tissue with her fingers Jean brought in to her face and blew had trying to relieve some of the congestion which has built up in her nose. She let out a frustrated growl when she still felt as dizzy and clouded as before. Opening her eyes lazily, she chucked the tissue into a blue bucket which Scott has left on the floor next to her bed after she had failed to keep down any breakfast. Her eyes fell upon her black suitcase which was neatly stood against her bedroom wall. She closed her eyes again feeling another head ache coming on. Scott has to tell Taryn today at school that they couldn't go away with her at the weekend because she was sick. A wave of disappointment washed over her aching body. Despite her earlier fears of the weekend, she had begun to look forward to it. Serves me right for hiding from Logan. She should have just stayed there and took the punishment. She pressed her palm against her forehead when the head ache peeked and she whimpered, rolling on her front, pressing her face into her pillow.

A soft knock at the door silenced her. Rolling onto her back Jean opened her mouth to call the person in but was taken over by a bout of heavy coughs.

Ororo Monroe slowly let herself in, a small mug of steaming liquid in her hands. She frowned in concern as she shut the door and made her way over to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" the weather witch asked after Jean's coughing had subsided.  
Jean let out a frustrated moan sinking further underneath her covers. She kicked her legs trying to straighten out the duvet which was tangled and twisted at her feet. She let out a deep sigh unable to hide her annoyance. Ororo sat on the edge of the bed and pressed a hand to Jean's warm forehead. Jean looked up at her through watery eyes and sniffed, the aroma of the hot liquid wafting towards her.

"Chamomile tea" Jean exclaimed and Ororo nodded brushing a few strands of red hair away from her face. "Great for head aches" she commented again.

"The professor said you might need some" the elder woman said straightening before handing the hot mug over to Jean who took it gratefully. Despite the fact that the unique aroma was making her feel nauseous, she was more then ready to get rid of her head aches. Holding the hot mug to her lips, she sipped the mild liquid. She eyed Ororo's dark hands as they reached into the side pocket of her skirt. From behind thick lashes, her green eyes narrowed as a small vial came into view between Ororo's fingers. Jean had never been a fan of taken medicine, she had always denied being sick and used to just bare through what ever was the matter with her. However, this time she could not hide the fact that she was sick and no doubt Ororo was the first of many who would attempt to make her take the medicine through out the duration of her illness. Some where in the back of her mind, she made a mental note to kill Scott when she saw him next.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She twisted uncomfortably in her sheets, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in-between her eyes. Her pillow was damp from the continuous cold sweat from her brow. She let out a frustrated groan, kicking her duvet off the side of her bed. She lay still for a moment, her body spread out basking in the cool, free air. Every body was out today, the students at school, Ororo had gone to visit a relative in Africa and the Professor and Hank had flown some where for a meeting. It was unusual that they would leave her alone during the day because it was a known fact that Jean wouldn't take her medicine and had to be force fed twice a day. Scott only had morning classes to day so he offered to come straight home and attempt to make the black oily liquid look appealing. Jean stared blankly at the ceiling which she had become very familiar with. There was only so much looking at the ceiling one could do in a week. Casting her gaze to her new bedside clock, Jean could see it was half past 12. Scott would be home soon. She would be glad to see her boyfriend, if not for some company but for some alone time. Since she had been ill, Ororo and Hank had taken it upon themselves to look after her. She rarely got to see any of the students apart from when she would stroll down the corridor to vomit or to answer natures call. She understood, Hank had mentioned that she might be contagious and she didn't want any of the others to feel the way she did right now, especially Scott. Despite her consideration, her felt an over whelming urge to hold him. She wanted to hug him, to feel his strong arms around her. She missed his scent of after shave and the feel of his soft, warm lips against hers. A small smile crooked her pale, cracked lips as she remembered the spine tingling feeling of Scott's kisses.

A loud ring of the door bell caused Jean to jump away from her memories. She lay still for several seconds, the echo for the ring bouncing in her mind. She immediately swung her legs over the side of her bed and bounded out of her room. Leaving her bedroom door open she ran down the hall way, pulling herself to a stop at the top of the marble stair case. She stared down, across the foyer and through the frosted glass doors as the figure standing on the porch. She had hoped that it would be Scott, but he drove to school so he would have a key. The Professor and Hank wouldn't need the use of a door bell, infact none of the students should need to use the bell. Cautiously she made her way down the stairs, her bare feet feeling cold against the solid marble. For a moment she thought Scott forgot his key but when she got closer, she could see the blurred color of a red and white football jacket.

Jean froze in the middle of the large foyer, her glazed green eyes staring at the figure through the glass doors. She had hoped that they hadn't seen her as she started edging back towards the stairs. She bit her lower lips trying to me as silent and transparent as she could. The heel of her foot knocked against the bottom stair and she wobbled slightly, her arms flying out to balance herself. The bell rang again. Jean silently begged herself to be invisible. She didn't want to see him - why was he here anyway? She breathed out a silent breath and cast her gaze to the door once more. Duncan was still standing there, causally lent up against the outside door frame. She stood still for a moment, watching his silhouette through the frosted glass. Suddenly she could see his palm pressed against the glass and the outline of his facial features come into focus as he pressed his face against the door to look in. It was obvious he had seen her, a smile suddenly parting his lips, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Jean!" He called in sounding almost please to see her. Jean looked down at herself, Scott's over sized jumper not doing much to cover the tops of her legs. Her red hair was a disarray of knots and tangles and her face was plan and without makeup. She silently swore under her breath as she strode across the marble floor. Duncan waved stupidly at her through the glass as Jean neared the front doors. She bit her lower lip, raising her tired eyes defeated to the ceiling as she opened the front door. She gazed at him, his blonde highlighted hair combed to the side reminding Jean a little of Elvis. He wore a white shirt under his football jacket and a pair of plain, pale blue jeans.

Jean squinted at him, her eyes watering at the winter sunlight. She could see his car parked behind him, it was empty - he had come alone.

"Hey" he greeted in a tone of voice which could have knocked Jean off her feet.  
"Hi" She croaked back, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the door to stop him from looking in.  
"I heard you was sick so I thought I would help you get better"  
Jean stared blankly at him for several seconds. Something had to be seriously wrong. Duncan was too proud to forget her dumping him and he wasn't as thoughtful as this, even when they were going out. She wondered how he was going to go about making her feel better. Silence fell between the pair for a moment, Jean looked down at her bare feet, her toes curled against the cold breeze. Despite the bitter air, the sky was blue and the sun was shinning. Traces of melting snow could be seen on the front lawn and in the trees.

Duncan shoved his fist into the pocket of his football jacket and began thumbling about. Jean watched him cautiously, half expecting a weapon of some sort. He looked at her pale face and smiled, pulling out a packet of chicken soup and lemon tea mix. Jean stood stunned for a moment staring wide eyed at the small packets in his open palms at he held them out for her to take.

"My mum always gives me chicken soup when im feeling under the weather and the lemon is for your throat" he explained. Jean looked at him, confusion displaying in her hazy eyes.

"Uh…thanks" she managed out, failing to hide the surprise from her voice. She reached out and took the sachets from him, meeting his green eyes with hers. He grinned at her, plunging his hands unto his pockets again. Another silence lingered around them. Jean shuffled on her feet, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under Duncan's stair.

"So uh, how have you been?" Jean asked, struggling to break the silence.

"Good thanks yeah, I just thought I would stop by because I only had morning classes today. I heard from Kitty that you was home sick and thought you could use the company"

Jean felt that he was hinting towards something. She stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"Is any body home with you?"  
"No, I mean…." Jean sighed cursing at her honesty. "No" she confirmed quietly.  
"Well how about I come in and make up some of that soup? It will make you feel better I promise" he said and he pushed past her, grabbing her arm and dragging her back inside before she could protest. Jean's head hurt too much for her to put any energy into fighting back. She was too weak to pull herself free from his grip as he tugged her towards the kitchen leaving the front door agar.

Duncan finally released his grip on her arm once he reached the kitchen. Walking over to the table, he pulled out one of the wooden chairs, offering her to sit down. Jean sheepishly obliged, feeling a small wave of nauseas wash over her, she slumped into the wooden chair, putting her head in her hands. She could hear Duncan cluttering about as he rummaged though the cupboards, she felt she should force him out but her body just didn't want to work and she wanted to find out what Duncan was up to.

"Saucepans are in the draw under the oven" she mumbled, her head still in her hands. From behind her, Duncan nodded, walking over to the oven and taking a saucepan from the draw.

"I really think you are going to like this soup Jean, it always seems to make me feel better" he said as he placed the pan on the stove and empties a can of soup into it. Jean grunted into her palm. It had been a while since she had eaten anything, her choice was usually spoilt by the medicine which caused her to loose her appetite.

Jean sat and watched Duncan for a moment, her head resting in the palm of her hand, her elbows resting on the table's wooden surface.

"Duncan…" she began. The blonde turned to face her as he stirred the soup. "What are you doing here?" she asked in the most polite way she could manage. Duncan thought for a moment before offering her a shrug of his shoulders.

"I just thought that…." he cast his eyes back to the bubbling soup. "Just thought you could use the company"

Jean was shocked with how genuine he sounded.

"I mean I know I wouldn't want to spend all day alone when I felt that bad. I just think it's nice to have some one to talk to." His voice was quite as he turned back to the soup and turned the gas off.

"Where are your bowls?" he asked.  
"In the cupboard about the microwave"

Soon Jean was faced with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. Its scent wafting in her face, she inhaled the smell. Uneasy with Duncan watching her, she took a spoonful of the golden liquid and swallowed it gratefully enjoying it more then she would like to admit. Duncan pulled up a chair next to her and watched her eat.

"What?" Jean laughed uncomfortably, taking another mouthful of soup. Duncan shrugged.  
"Nothing I just miss looking at you"

Jean averted her eyes embarrassed, suddenly finding it difficult to swallow.

"What's going on here?"  
The question was casual and calm but at the same time hostel. Jean swung her head to look over her shoulder.

"Scott" she couldn't help but hear some form of guilt in her voice. She immediately dropped her spoon as if she was doing wrong by eating what Duncan had made her. Scott stood in the kitchen door way, his arms clutched around something wrapped in newspaper.

"What's that?" she asked trying desperately to avoid the subject of Duncan.  
"What's he doing here?" Scott asked, his voice sounding more annoyed by the minute.  
"Hey Summers, where have you been?" Duncan asked innocently, leaning back on his chair.  
"Save it, get out" Scott demanded, the anger now obvious. Duncan's smile faded, his green eyes narrowing at Scott. Jean opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped herself. Instead she looked back and forth at the two boys, the pain in her head flaring up again.

"Why should I? Jean invited me in" Duncan exclaimed.  
"What?" Scott and Jean yelled in unison. Scott stared down at Jean.  
"Did you?" he asked her. Before Jean could respond Duncan shot to his feet with enough force to knock his chair to the floor behind him.

"Forget it! Im outta here" Duncan scowled as he shoved past Scott. "Ill see you later Jean" he called not looking over his shoulder before he let himself out. Jean sat straight in her chair, staring down at her chicken soup.

"You're inviting him in now?" Scott accused, a wave of jealousy washing over him. Jean looked up at him and frowned.  
"What? No!" she defended.  
"He said you invited him in!" Scott hissed turning on his heels and marching into the foyer.  
"Scott, wait!" Jean demanded and she sprung after him. By the time she got to the foyer Scott was already half way up the stairs. "Scott!" she called as she jogged to the stair case.

"After all he did to you! The way he treated you!"  
She wasn't sure if he was yelling at her of to himself.  
"Wait, you don't understand, I didn't" She explained, feeling her breath escape her. "I didn't invite him in" she puffed tiredly pausing half way up the stairs.

"So what he just marched in here and made you dinner!"  
"Yes!" She yelled, frustration building up inside her. Silence fell between the two. Jean clutched the banister, holding her balance feeling suddenly dizzy. Scott stood silent, his knuckles white around the object he was holding. Suddenly he turned and marched down the corridor. Jean rolled her eyes trying to control her frustration, forcing herself up the stairs. Scott was at his bedroom door when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Scott!" she called again. He ignored her. Jean growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously after him. "Will you listen to me!" she yelled loud enough to shock herself. She grabbed him telekinetically and forced him backwards. Scott skidded on his heels, letting out a surprised yell as he was dragged back. Jean flipped him to face her and released him when he was only a few feet away from her. She glared at him, her eyes watering and her head pounding. Scott held her stair, a constant frown on his brow, he said nothing. Jean could feel her already watery eyes fill with tears and another pang of nausea made its self known in the pit of her stomach. The two stood tensely in front of each other for several moments, Jean could feel the annoyance pouring off of Scott in waves. Finally she gave in, jogging past him to her room before he allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

Scott didn't turn around to see Jean slam her bedroom door. The silence left in the corridor was deafening. His anger suddenly changed to guilt at the thought of making Jean cry. He lowered his gaze to the package still tightly held in his arms. Knowing how bored Jean gets alone in the mansion during the day, he borrowed a laptop from a friend so she had something to do in her room. Slowly he turned and looked up the hall way at Jean's bedroom door, a feeling of sadness slowly growing inside him. He walked silently up the hall way, stopping at his bedroom door. He took another look up the corridor before walking in and shutting the door behind him. He thought he would leave Jean to cool off for a moment. Duncan was going to get it when he saw him next. Scott frowned to himself. It wasn't like him to get so jealous, they were just sitting and he wondered to himself why he had gotten so worked up all of a sudden. There wasn't a bone in his body that didn't tell him Duncan was bad news and he wanted to keep him away from Jean and the rest of his family. Scott sat on the edge of his bed and let out a sigh. Placing the wrapped up laptop next to him he gazed around his bedroom. He spotted the black medicine bottle on his bedside table and swallowed. Probably not being Jean's favorite person at the moment, he was not looking forward to coaxing her to take the stuff. Running his fingers through his thick brown hair he fell back against the mattress, casting a glance at his alarm clock. It had just gone 1 o'clock, Jean had to have taken her medicine by 3.

Jean sat on the floor, her back resting against the side of her bed. Salty tears rolled freely down her face as she sat and relived her frustration and Scott's words. She sat up, her breathing still uneasy. Scott had annoyed her so much with his stubbornness that she could have hit him there in the hallway. Letting out a small cough she pressed her damn forehead against the tops of her knees. She didn't hear the soft knock at the door, or the sound of it closing. Scott walked around to stand in front of her. He looked down at her body sitting at his feet and crotched down on the floor. Jean's head was facing away from him, her hair covering her features. Scott slowly reached out and brushed the messed strands of hair behind her ear. Jean was avoiding his gaze – her red rimmed eyes glued to the floor.

"Jean…" He began softly, crossing his legs to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry about earlier, Jean I really am" he said touching her hand. Jean slowly moved her head to face him; her eyes glazed over and clouded with sickness. Weakly she curled her warm fingers around his hand and shuffled to lean against him as another flow of tears too her. She felt so terrible and so frustrated.

"Oh Scott I'm sorry" she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to his jumper. Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close trying to offer as much comfort as he could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this one I taking so long, I am experiencing a bit of a dry patch with this one! Apologies! Please review any way if you want me to carry on.


End file.
